


Art Of Loving

by drunkimnotiswear



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Praise Kink, Rimming, Soft Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkimnotiswear/pseuds/drunkimnotiswear
Summary: Jinyoung hissed out a breath through his clenched teeth, as he shakily splashed water on his flushed skin. His muscles were screaming in agony, and his joints ached, fatigue seeping through his bones. The itch of wanting to be touched was unbearable, his stomach clenched tightly and it took every ounce of self-control for him to suppress the needy whine that threatened to escape from his lips. God he'd never hated his biology as much as he hated it now.He wasn't asking much for here, all he wanted was dinner but here he was in a restaurant bathroom - with his body flushed with heat. Simply put, Jinyoung forgot his heat schedule and thought he had more than just a few hours before it hit.Any sane mated Omega would just let their Alpha know of their plight. However, Jinyoung was notoriously stubborn and refused to let a heat ruin dinner; even if his pheromones resulted in an alpha stampede. Not that his scent was that alluring anyway.It turns out Jaebum was right; Jinyoung was way too stubborn for his own good.





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> (o^▽^o) Hello! Thanks for clicking on this, this is my first GOT7 fic :) I'm honestly quite worried about how this will turn out, I don't have much experience with writing ABO fics in general, so I hope it's not 'too much'. Let me know what you guys think! I will try my best to update this, but I'm quite busy due to a major exam in November! I don't know why I thought it would be a good idea for me to start this when I should be studying heh.  
> If ya'll didn't know - all 7 members of GOT7 will be having their own short MV with their own songs. I'm literally so excited for their comeback!! Hope ya'll enjoy this little fic of mine!

It started off with a headache.

Jinyoung had brushed it off, chalking it up to simply having stared at the desktop screen for far too long. He just wanted to finish entering the semester's grades into the excel sheet before leaving. He hated bringing work home and he knew Jaebum hated it too. Weekends were reserved for them, and them alone. The pair worked hard enough during the weekdays. Only managing to squeeze out some time to have dinner together before both, retreating into their respective designated work areas in the house to continue with work.

For the past two weeks, it had been exceptionally gruelling. Jaebum as an up and coming producer, who recently won an award had an unending number of meetings to attend to and deadlines to meet - while Jinyoung was a professor, who due to it being exam week was swamped with linguistic essays. Essays that on good days, had refreshing insights that were a delight for Jinyoung to grade. While on bad days, Jinyoung could do nothing but sigh at the misspelt technical terms and the pathetic attempts at covering up plagiarism. He had finally finished grading those said essays, and all that was left was to compile the results into a spreadsheet.

Jinyoung stifled a groan as he rubbed his temple, the headache that was just a mere mild annoyance was encroaching onto migraine territory. The incessant throbbing of his head, was making simple admin work so much harder than it had to be. It was frustrating to say the least. 

He glared at the screen that was starting to hurt his eyes, before realising that there was no way in hell he was going to get this done today. He sighed defeatedly, before shutting down the desktop.

Despite it being a Friday, Jinyoung still couldn't find it in him to pick himself up. He was tired and very much irritable. It was strange, he was usually a great deal happier on Fridays. Upon standing up, he was overcome by a wave of dizziness that caused him to grip the edge of his desk to keep himself from falling. His movements were sluggish, and his mind felt like it was stuffed with cotton. Based on self-assessment, Jinyoung knew for sure that he was coming down with something.

He knew that he would get an earful from his overprotective mate if he fell sick. Which was something that seemed rather possible. Usually, Jinyoung would blame whatever he was feeling on fatigue. Which could be solved by cuddles in bed and a good night's sleep. However, he wasn't foolish enough to believe that fatigue could cause this much physical pain. He winced at the ache in his muscles, before wondering just how long had he spent in his office chair mulling over that cursed spreadsheet of results.

He chanced a look at the digital clock on his desk, before cursing under his breath. He had five minutes to gather all his things before meeting Mark in the parking lot. The elder had lounged on Jinyoung's couch in his office, before leaving for a meeting earlier and had levelled a look at Jinyoung. Emphasising the point discussed that if Jinyoung worked beyond the scheduled time they were to meet and were late - they both would get hounded by an impatient Jackson who was waiting to be picked up. Jinyoung's usual retort would be that Mark didn't have to drive him, but his car was in the shop for repairs and for the past week he did depend on Jaebum and Mark to serve as his transportation. 

He chewed on the bottom of his lip, wondering if he should cancel the whole reason why Mark was picking him up today. The four of them had been swamped with work and had missed out on a grand total of five of their weekly Friday dinners. Jackson being the ever so dramatic one - had sent an essay lamenting about how adult working life was a torture every Friday that they didn't meet in their group chat. It was a lot harder to ignore, with his phone blowing up every minute. 

The beta had always been easily excited and expressive with his actions and words since the first day Jinyoung had gotten to known him. He should be immune to Jackson's whining and superfluous expressions. Yet, he still found it adoring that Jackson hadn't let the seasons change his personality. When their respective schedules had cleared up, finally having the room to breathe. They had immediately made plans on continuing the tradition of having weekly Friday dinners.

Jinyoung knew full well how excited everyone was for tonight's dinner. He wasn't going to ruin it, just because he was feeling a little under the weather. He did miss hanging out in a group.

With a slight hiss through his teeth, he pushed himself into a standing position. He felt the strain in his muscles, and his core clenched tightly making Jinyoung scrunch up his nose in discomfort. His eyebrows furrowed, confused as to why all his senses felt heightened. He wasn't only feeling feverish, but it felt as if his senses were dialled up a notch kicking into hypersensitivity. With a shake of his head, he had grabbed his jacket and scarf that were hung on the coat hanger. He slipped his arms into the jacket sleeves, before raising the scarf to wrap around his neck. That's when a thick heavy woody scent of sandalwood with a tinge of vanilla flooded Jinyoung's senses.

Jinyoung belatedly remembered that Jaebum had wrapped his own scarf around Jinyoung's neck - when he lamented that he had left his at home. 

He let out an involuntary gasp before bringing the fabric closer to his face as he inhaled the scent that came from the scarf. The concentration of Jaebum's musky scent sent tingles down his spine, causing his toes to curl. In a haze, Jinyoung didn't even notice the low content hum that he was emanating and just how overwhelming Jaebum's scent was. The spell he was under was broken by the jarring ringing of his cell phone. Jinyoung cursed under his breath, the faraway look snapping into one filled with panic at the realisation he was in pre-heat amplified by the ringing urgency of his phone.

With fumbling hands, he pursed his lips at the caller ID before taking in a deep breath to steady his breathing. After quietly reassuring Mark that he was on his way and that he didn't forget the time, Jinyoung hung up.

He was in a pinch, Mark was an alpha and was already sensitive to smell as it was. Knowing the elder, who was fiercely protective over his loved ones - Jinyoung knew that his pleas of only being in pre-heat would fall on deaf ears. Mark would most definitely forbid Jinyoung from going out for dinner with them. By proxy, Jaebum would also be confined to staying at home - fussing over Jinyoung. Jinyoung knows that normal heat protocol would be to inform Jaebum  and really ride it out in the comfort of their apartment. However, he would like to think that he knew his body well enough - to last through dinner.

Mulling over it, Jinyoung thought about the alternative of cancelling on them. He knows that Jackson and Mark would understand. But the itch to resist his biology, and the want of having to avoid explaining to them that he had forgotten about his heat. Had outweighed the cons of dealing with a little discomforts, besides Jinyoung really wanted to eat something other than ramen for a change. 

God knows that Jaebum needed to have a breather as well, and Jinyoung was willing to depend on his willpower to suppress his primal desires - for both of them to get some relaxation.

With a soft sigh, Jinyoung ran a hand through his hair - tugging at his tousled black locks. Before finally being struck with a stroke of clarity, he rummaged through his bag for his bottle of scent blockers that he kept for emergency purposes. He heaved a sigh of relief as he shook the bottle, thankful that there were just enough left for a single dosage. He swallowed the pills hastily, before chucking the empty bottle into the waste bin.

With a last glance around his office, his fingers gripping the doorknob. Jinyoung pursed his lips, his brows furrowed when he realised that his office would reek of his pheromones for at least a week. He gave himself maybe a few hours before he was in full-blown heat. Right now the ache and warmth were noticeable, but not unbearable. Aside from the itch of wanting to be touched, and the occasional wave of heat in his stomach. Jinyoung was fine. He shut his office door close behind him, before nuzzling into Jaebum's scarf allowing the alpha's scent to wash over him. Jinyoung took a quick look at the time displayed on his phone before quickening his steps into a run.

He slid into the backseat of Mark's car, with his cheeks flushed, and his breaths coming out in huffs. Hoping that the flush in his cheeks could be disguised as due to exertion. Mark gave Jinyoung an amused grin, before biting his lip to prevent himself from laughing at how ridiculous Jinyoung looked. Jinyoung had half his face hidden in his scarf, with his black-rimmed glasses covering the rest of his face.

"Jinyoung-ah did you run here? You look a little flushed, also what's with the scarf? You look like you're dressed for winter." Mark said with a chuckle as he pulled out of the parking lot. Jinyoung puffed out a breath, before pulling the scarf down from his nose to his neck. He shot Mark a flat expression through the rearview mirror, yet relieved that the alpha didn't suspect anything wrong with his scent.

"Well, if your whipped ass wasn't so excited to see Jackson. I wouldn't have to run, would I?" Jinyoung said with a grumble as he huffed indignantly. Mark tuts in mock disapproval before his lips curved upwards at the thought of Jackson. Jinyoung snorted at the fond look on Mark's face, before turning his attention to the window - thoughts going towards Jaebum. His pre-heat addled mind directed his thoughts to the well-built alpha with a disarming smile. Images of Jaebum with sweat dripping down his neck, with a playful twinkle in his eyes resurfaced. It reminded Jinyoung of their college years. Jaebum was an avid breakdancer in college and the dance showcase - which Jinyoung was unwillingly dragged to - was the first time Jinyoung laid his eyes on Jaebum.

Too caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the car door open and the entrance of Jackson in the front seat. Till the said male was right up in his face, waving a hand in front of Jinyoung.

"Park Jinyoung!"

Jinyoung flinched hard. Slamming his head against the headrest in shock, stifling a curse at the ripple of pain from the impact. The impact of the hit, with the addition of the pre-heat caused headache resulted in an involuntary whimper to escape from Jinyoung's lips. Jinyoung stiffened - afraid that Jackson had heard him, in an attempt to disguise that needy whimper he hissed at the throbbing in his head. He rubbed the back of his head, before glaring at Jackson who was looking at him with a curious look.

Jinyoung's heart rate picked up, anxiety rising rapidly. _Jackson was a beta - there's no way he could smell me. Not when Mark can't._ Jinyoung's thoughts were racing at miles per minute, and it took a large amount of effort for him to keep the facade of calmness on his features. 

"Are you alright? Jinyoungie?" Jackson asked softly, gaze roaming Jinyoung's flushed appearance, before biting his bottom lip in contemplation. Jinyoung masked his anxiety, by flicking Jackson on the forehead with a stern glare and a grumbled out "I'm fine".

Jackson looked at Jinyoung suspiciously and was about to take a deep whiff of him before Mark sternly told him to sit down properly before they got pulled over. Jackson shot Jinyoung an unreadable look, his gaze locking with Jinyoung's before he settled down on his seat. Pouting at Mark, from being chastised before launching into a tirade about how many stories that Jinyoung had missed out on in the past weeks. Jinyoung laughed when appropriate, and responded to Jackson's teasing with jibes and hoped that the pair couldn't detect his rising distress and restlessness.

It was finally dawning on Jinyoung, that perhaps this wasn't as good of an idea as he thought it was. 


	2. Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised smut in this Chapter, but I really didn't want it to be rushed so ya'll have to wait for the next Chapter :D (pleasedon'thateme, also please leave a comment. I'm a hungry human who wants to be complimented. hehehe :D )  
> Have a good week fam!

When they finally arrived at their destination - a familiar Chinese restaurant that Jackson swears has the best glass noodles he'd ever eaten. Mark had suggested for Jinyoung to get off, to find Jaebum while he parked the car. Jackson, who was still engaged in albeit an animated one-sided conversation with Mark about the lack of difference between Pepsi and Coke, had refused to leave the car until the 'argument' was settled. Jinyoung didn't even bat an eyelid at Jackson's statement, knowing full well that this was a common occurrence between them. They'd adapted to the unpredictable ball of energy that was Jackson Wang - knowing that sometimes it was better to go along with him than to bicker with him.

He knew Mark would rather kiss the younger to shut him up, than attempt to make sense of the nonsense Jackson was sprouting - Jinyoung was sure that Mark found a difference between the two sodas but they both knew to argue with Jackson took more effort than it was worth. Upon stepping out onto the curb, Jinyoung trembled at the cool evening breeze blowing against his warm skin. It was mid-autumn and, the temperature was steadily declining as the country welcomed the approaching winter. Jinyoung was dressed warmly, but he was never a fan of the cold. Always choosing to stay warm indoors during the cooler nights, despite Jaebum coaxing him to go out for delicious greasy street food. 

Jinyoung's gaze swept across the lingering silhouettes outside the establishment who were either engaged in conversation or just enjoying a late night smoke. He pursed his lips, frowning a little when he doesn't spot the familiar broad shoulders or floppy bangs of his mate.

He shoved his hands into his coat pocket, huffing out a breath as his posture tensed at the lingering curious gazes of onlookers. He felt awkward and uncomfortable, loitering around with seemingly no purpose. He caught the eye of a male who had just stubbed out his cigarette, who was looking at Jinyoung far too intensely for it to be out of passing curiosity. The male was clearly drunk, and maybe even a little buzzed off what he was smoking. He had a hungry glint in his eye as he licked his lips wet, all the while keeping eye contact with Jinyoung. As the male advanced towards him Jinyoung's breathing hitched. If this was any other day, Jinyoung would be more inclined to stand his ground. After all, he was mated and knew that he was feisty enough to deter any unwanted advances. Sadly, it wasn't just  _any_ other day - he was incapacitated by the overwhelming need to be touched and to  _submit_. Jinyoung knew better than to run the risk of letting the male near him - no matter his rank. He quickly turned around planning to brisk walk to the parking lots. In his frenzied state, he walked directly into a sturdy chest. He gasped sharply, lips parted to utter out a sorry before inhaling an extremely familiar scent of sandalwood and vanilla. Jinyoung heaved a soft sigh of relief, apologies forgotten as he relaxed in the hold of the figure.

The tension in his shoulders eased as Jaebum encircled an arm around his waist, preventing him from staggering backwards. At such close contact to Jaebum - who's scent was flooding his senses, Jinyoung had begun to nuzzle into Jaebum's neck - enveloping himself in the elder's intoxicating scent. No doubt, he would reek of Jaebum from his ministrations. It was out of character for him to be initiating this much of affection and skinship in public, but once again all Jinyoung could focus on was his alpha.

Too caught up in his headspace, Jinyoung didn't notice the concern and low growl that the alpha was emanating, drawing curious onlookers which only caused the alpha's growl to increase in volume. Jinyoung lazily blinked open his eyes, to lock gazes with Jaebum's dark brown irises. The elder's gaze had softened as the haze surrounding Jinyoung's rationality waned - leaving the male even more flushed as he shyly pushed against Jaebum's chest signalling the male to release him.

"You okay?" Jaebum asked upon taking a step back from Jinyoung. Jinyoung could feel his lingering touches on his wrist before the elder finally wrapped his fingers around it - offering Jinyoung that little skinship and chance to explain himself. Jinyoung himself, couldn't bring himself to utter that he had forgotten his heat; he couldn't even formulate a response to Jaebum's cascading wave of concern. He simply offered a nod, lips parting to come up with a stupid excuse of being tired and missing Jaebum. Both of which, weren't necessarily lies - but both far from the truth. Jinyoung didn't simply miss Jaebum - he needed Jaebum and it was scary to articulate that need.

Just as he was to explain himself, an inferno of heat erupted in his groin. He bit his lip to stifle the moan that was bubbling in his throat. Jaebum pressed a hand to Jinyoung's cheek, drawing Jinyoung's attention back to him. Jinyoung hadn't realised that his silence had stretched for that long. He waited with bated breath as Jaebum's gaze roamed his flushed cheeks and unfocused gaze. Knowing that he would be called out on his lie and, that Jaebum wouldn't even bat an eyelid at having to go home. Logically, he could just be honest with Jaebum but admitting that he _forgot_ about his heat wasn't something he wanted to deal with. He wouldn't know how Jaebum would react; and that uncertainty wasn't worth it. However, much to Jinyoung's relief; the alpha still looked confused - as he sniffed at him. In which Jinyoung gasped, scowling at the elder who sheepishly grinned at him in return. Jinyoung scrambled away from Jaebum, a natural response that he had to be scented in public - the pout on his lips causing Jaebum to chuckle before placing both hands up in surrender. 

"I'm fine" Jinyoung uttered, before moving towards Jaebum and taking his place beside the alpha. Their hands brushed against each other and Jinyound turned to the elder, offering him a genuine smile. The elder's posture relaxed and the tension bled out of him, returning Jinyoung's smile with his own. Their relationship ha always been a push and a pull, and it'd always worked out in the end - sometimes people would question how they could survive with the lack of communication; both relying on instincts and trust to keep their relationship alive. To Jinyoung, he thought it was enough for Jaebum to trust him whole-heartedly. 

Jaebum stretched out his hand and gently clasped Jinyoung's, before rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on the top of Jinyoung's hand. Jinyoung squeezed his hand in return, in silent thanks as they both wordlessly reassured each other without a need for words. He knows he shouldn't be surprised at how Jaebum understands him almost perfectly, and how attuned the elder is to his needs, due to them being friends from college and bonded mates, for the last three years. Yet, Jinyoung couldn't help but be pleasantly surprised at the small acts of affection that Jaebum exhibited, that contrasted sharply against his masculine exterior. The edges of Jinyoung's lips tugged up in a soft smile as he glanced at their intertwined hands, aware of how content and safe he felt. He couldn't imagine where - else he would rather be.

However, Jinyoung didn't always think positively of bonding. During his youth, he had always thought of mating as an unending lifelong commitment - literally - that went further than simply getting married in name. He always thought that being bonded would result in being chained in the role as a submissive omega. Jinyoung had envisioned bonding, as an unbreakable chain to the role an omega had to play - that he had to give up his job and hobbies to be a house husband. However, Jinyoung couldn't be more wrong, because living as Im Jaebum's mate was anything but the prison he imagined. 

Jinyoung was blanketed under the comforting scent of Jaebum, the mere presence of the alpha was enough to dampen the flames that were burning under his skin. He barely managed to contain the whimper from slipping through his lips when Jaebum loosened his grip on his hand to offer a hug to Mark and Jackson. Jinyoung huffed out a breath, biting his bottom lip in worry as he felt the tangled twist in his gut tighten. He leaned his weight against the concrete of the building - hoping he appeared nonchalant enough. He watched with a soft smile, as Jackson flushed red and squawked in embarrassment upon being questioned about his unruly appearance. The beta had his hair mussed - as if it had been tugged - which Jinyoung was sure that it was the work of Mark.

Unknowingly, Jinyoung was startled at the brush of shoulders against his. He gasped sharply, before turning towards Mark who had saddled up to him. Jinyoung was about to exclaim about being scared half to death before noticing Mark's expression. The elder's face was blank - that's when Jinyoung knew that whatever Mark had to say, it was serious  

"Jinyoung-ah, are you alright? This is the second time I've noticed you being so out of it, you usually don't allow me to sneak up on you like this." Mark said teasingly, the edges of his lips curved up in a cheeky smile but Jinyoung noticed the glimmer of gentle concern in his eyes, and the tightness of his smile. The elder was quiet but extremely perceptive, and Jinyoung knew that he couldn't hide that there was something wrong with him - but that didn't mean he had to be truthful about what exactly was wrong with him.

"I'm fine hyung. I'm just a little tired from all the damn grading and paperwork. When I graduated from university, I really thought I was done with the exam stress. Turns out, it's not fun at the other end of the stick. Boy, do I regret turning in half-assed essays." Jinyoung said with mirth, offering Mark a weary smile for added effect. The elder's concerned gaze had melted to an empathetic one, knowing full well what Jinyoung was referring to. Satisfied by Jinyoung's reply, Mark tugged on Jinyoung's sleeve - pulling the male towards Jackson and Jaebum who were finally done getting their rambunctious laughter out of their system.

The group of four had settled into their regular booths, the owner of the restaurant immediately recognising them and approaching their table. Instantly, Jackson was speaking in rapid-fire Mandarin, with the occasional Cantonese expression thrown into the mix. The middle-aged owner replied enthusiastically to Jackson's statements with a wide smile on her face. Jinyoung - too tired to follow their conversation with the limited Mandarin he knew had leaned his head against Jackson's shoulder. The beta had pulled Jinyoung to his side when they settled into the booth, insisting that he wanted Jinyoung to return him all the cuddles Jinyoung 'owed' him.

Jinyoung's actions had caused Jackson to stop midsentence, before finally noticing the amused expression on Mark's face and Jaebum's befuddled expression at the conversation he had with the owner. He glanced down at Jinyoung, who offered him a small smirk at having interrupted his small talk. Jackson flushed in embarrassment offering a sheepish grin at Jaebum - who had brushed his attempts at an apology off, being far too accustomed with how excited Jackson got when given the opportunity to converse in his preferred language.

"Jia-er, don't you think that's enough small talk for the night? I'm starving." Mark whined, pouting at his mate - hoping that he got his point across, even using Jackson's Chinese name as an added measure. It was apparent that it worked as Jaebum scoffed at the goofy grin Jackson had on his face, as he ordered for the table. Knowing what everyone's orders by heart was - with the number of times they've eaten here. In fact, Jinyoung couldn't even remember the times that they _didn't_ eat here.

If he noticed the curious stare that Jackson was giving him, Jinyoung didn't bring it up - too weary to really consider how inconsistent his actions were with his character. In their group of four, Jinyoung was the most reserved in initiating physical contact - attributing it to the fact that he was an omega and didn't want to be seen as a 'needy' omega. Omegas were more demanding in needing affectionate touches, yet the three of them didn't question Jinyoung's hesitance towards accepting them - even though it was part of his biology. Jinyoung had grown up in an alpha dominated household and had learned that being an omega was more of a liability than anything else. 

Dinner was rather uneventful, with the four of them soaking up in each other's company and just having food that wasn't take-out or ramen for a change. Jinyoung honestly hadn't laughed this much in a while, but that didn't mean his troubles were swept under the rug. Bit by bit, he could feel his self-control slipping - sometimes completely zoning out of conversations only to be jarred back to reality by Jackson's booming laughter. His focus level gradually started to dissipate, as he participated less in conversations. Before long, merely following the conversation became almost impossible. 

Unknowingly, Jinyoung's gaze had become glassy - unfocused, his posture slumped as he focused his attention on pressing his fingers into his palm. In a futile attempt to keep himself grounded and not completely lose himself to the haze of wanting to be fucked.

"Jinyoung? Jinyoung-ah? Nyoung?" Jinyoung blinked, once and then twice. Realising his vision was still blurry, he raised his hand to rub at his eyes. He felt moisture on his fingertips, and his eyes widened. _He was tearing._ Jinyoung couldn't help but gasp, which caused Jaebum's frown to deepen, as the elder reached over the table top. Mark and Jackson halted their conversation to look at Jinyoung in concern, Jinyoung could feel the worry radiating off them. He rubbed at his eyes harshly, willing the tears to stop flowing. Jinyoung found this whole situation ridiculous, yet he was just so _fucking uncomfortable._ He pressed his palms against his eyes, about to rub them - before a hand fell on his wrist. Glancing up at Jaebum through his bangs, Jinyoung noticed that the male's lips were set in a firm line as he tugged Jinyoung's hands away from his eyes. 

"You look exhausted. Why don't we call it a night guys?" Jaebum asked, gaze locked on Jinyoung. His tone was evident that he wouldn't take no for an answer; not that Jackson and Mark would object to ending dinner early. The other mated pair glanced at each other - having an inkling of what was going on before both casting worried gazes at Jinyoung. Jackson - being the kind soul he was had pressed his fingertips on Jinyoung's neck before rubbing soothing circles.

The omega let out a soft whimper, tilting his head downwards and letting Jackson untangle the knots at the base of his neck - the beta whispering comforting words into Jinyoung's ear. Focus fastened on trying not to cry, Jinyoung failed to notice the elder shoot Jaebum an angry glare  - fuelled by worry at how miserable he was. Even though it really had nothing to do with Jaebum - the elder still took it hard and his gaze hardened, anger flaring at how inept he was at taking care of mate. 

Jinyoung offered out a whine of protest as he was jostled, before finally realising where he was and his gaze widened comically. Gaze snapping towards the figure who was supporting him, Jaebum's jaw was gritted and his lips were drawn in a firm line. Jinyoung let out an uncontrollable whimper, due to a sudden flare of heat, drawing Jaebum's attention to him. Jinyoung's pheromones were radiating discomfort, and he knew that it was putting Jaebum on edge.

The elder had admonished him in the past for hiding his discomfort from him, as his pheromones made it blatantly obvious that he was suffering. Jinyoung had never been good at controlling his pheromones, and was never good at articulating his wants and needs. He knew that it tend to confuse his mate, who didn't know which of the two contrasting signals Jinyoung was sending to follow. 

Jinyoung fisted the fabric of Jaebums dress shirt, leaning his head against Jaebum's shoulder and leaning his full weight on him. The hard look on the elder's face had softened, as he tightened his grip around Jinyoung's waist - keeping him steady on his feet. He pulled Jinyoung's lithe form closer to him, as they made their way to the cashier. Jinyoung couldn't make out the words exchanged between Jackson and Jaebum but he didn't miss how his alpha's grip on him tightened marginally. Jaebum fished out his wallet and carelessly took out bills before handing them to Mark. The eldest of their group grimaced a little at Jinyoung's state, exchanging a few terse words with Jaebum before turning his attention to the cashier.

Jinyoung couldn't concentrate on anything other than putting one foot in front of the other. In his haze, he only realised that he didn't manage to say goodbye when Jaebum all but carried him into the car.

Jinyoung was slipping in and out of consciousness, with his eyelids fluttering close before snapping open again due to the sudden flushes of heat. Sweat was causing his sweater to stick to his skin, as flashes of heat caused him to shiver and curl in on himself. Vaguely he can hear his name being called but, all he does in response is to whimper softly. After a beat of silence, a warmth was against his cheek, and his nerves tingled with the sensation - Jinyoung lazily opened his eyes to see Jaebum's face. The elder's brows were scrunched up in worry, as he swept Jinyoung's damp hair away from his eyes. At this, any awareness that Jinyoung had was swept out of the window. He mewled at the contact and pressed his cheek into Jaebum's palm, his eyes moistening at finally being touched.

Jaebum inhaled sharply, finally noticing the scent of strawberries and peaches that had broken through the veil that the scent blockers had over Jinyoung's potent scent. The elder's gaze darkened, his nostrils flaring as he cupped Jinyoung's cheek. Jinyoung could feel tears streaking down his cheeks, as he whimpered at the pain that wrecked through his body - no longer able to withstand it. His breaths were becoming pants as he nuzzled closer to Jaebum, each breath punctured with a sob. God. He could feel the slick pooling in his underwear. Upon shutting his eyes, he could feel Jaebum's thumb sliding across his cheeks, wiping away his tears.

Jaebum growled at the sight of Jinyoung, who had curled himself into a shivering tight ball with a vice-like grip on his wrist. "Oh baby, why didn't you say something earlier?" Jaebum asked, not expecting a reply, knowing that Jinyoung was far too gone to be able to answer him coherently. Jaebum knew that Jinyoung was a fantastic actor - but even he had to give in to what nature demanded.

Jaebum gently pried his wrist away from Jinyoung, who had let out a heartbreaking sob that caused Jaebum to flinch as he quickly pushed the gear into drive before tangling his hand in Jinyoung's hair. He soothed the younger, by gently tugging on his hair and rubbing his scent gland. Which elicited a sinful moan from the younger, who had shifted - causing more slick to leak out of him. Jaebum bit back a moan at the increase in the intensity of Jinyoung's scent, gaze focusing on the road as his grip on the steering wheel intensified.

Jinyoung had begun to calm down - the searing discomfort melting away a washing him with a sense of calmness. He shut his eyes, his breathing evening. Pleasantly unaware of how the alpha beside him was having his self-restraint being tested at every whimper he let out. Jinyoung could feel the discomfort receding, and replacing that overwhelming cloud was a growing want to be filled, a want for Jaebum to be inside him. 

* * *

 Jaebum had noticed the male's breathing even out. He sighed softly, as he unclenched his jaw, exhaling heavily - letting out a groan as Jinyoung's sweet scent of strawberries, peaches and cream engulfed his senses. The crackling tension from watching helplessly as Jinyoung writh in agony faded as he glanced at the younger who had his mouth parted - breathing heavily. Jaebum knew that once Jinyoung woke, the younger would lose all inhibitions and be reduced to just whines and moans - any rational thoughts buried under the desire of wanting to be bred. Jaebum sighed softly, pinching the bridge of his nose - wondering why there was a strange tightness in his chest when he thought of Jinyoung hiding his pre-heat circumstances from him.

Jinyoung was desperate enough to use scent blockers, which the younger wasn't very fond of- refusing to mask his scent just because he was an omega. When they were courting, Jaebum knew that Jinyoung wasn't the regular out of the mill omega and he didn't mind one bit. Yet sometimes it was hard to strike a balance between respecting Jinyoung and containing the anger that came from Jinyoung completely disregarding his safety. 


	3. Act III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iT's fInaLly here! I'm also so shocked at the Lullaby teaser - Jinyoung really wrecked me with his voice. Don't even get me started on Mark's MV. These boys are going to be my cause of death. Enjoy the smut, let me know how I did ;-;
> 
> /AN: I'm rewriting a little bit of the scenes as I go along because I'm not really satisfied with how it flows. /

Jaebum pulled the car keys out of the ignition - as the engine's soft hum fell silent. The only audible sound in the enclosed space was Jinyoung's ragged breathing and soft whimpers. Glancing at him, Jaebum bit the inside of his cheek before tenderly placing a hand on Jinyoung's face, contemplating whether he should rouse Jinyoung. Deciding against it, he exited the car before making his way to the passenger seat and scooping the younger into his arms. Jinyoung felt fragile and his skin was hot to the touch, his skin sticky and glistening with sweat. The younger's discomfort had been amplified by the fact that he was dressed warmly due to the cool autumn temperature - hoping that it would bring Jinyoung relief; Jaebum unwound the scarf from Jinyoung's neck. evoking a mewl from the younger due to the sudden loss of warmth around his neck.

Jaebum shifted the younger in his arms, hugging Jinyoung close to his chest. Despite their difference in height not being large, Jinyoung still looked considerably small in his arms and if it was a regular circumstance, Jaebum would be cooing at the sight. He whispered soft comforting words into Jinyoung's ear - reassuring the younger that he'll be fine and that he would take care of him. Fuelled by the urgency to alleviate the discomfort of his mate Jaebum quickened his strides, ducking into the apartment complex - moving quickly to avoid drawing attention to the whimpering male in his arms. 

Jaebum entered their apartment, quickly making his way to their bedroom before gently placing Jinyoung onto the sheets. The younger stirred letting out a moan at the contact of cool sheets against his skin -but showed no signs of regaining consciousness. Jaebum could only imagine how exhausted Jinyoung was from how busy the younger had been. Not that, it was any different from him. Both of them had been so caught up in the hustle and bustle of everyday life, which resulted in Jinyoung's heat catching both of them off guard. Jinyoung was usually always on his toes about his heat, never once failing to notify Jaebum of it. Jaebum didn't think that this month would be any different. Clearly, Jinyoung had cleanly forgotten about it as well - leaving both of them caught unaware and most definitely unprepared. The only thing that Jaebum could count his blessings for, was that Jinyoung's heat had struck on a Friday - allowing the younger to have some time on Sunday to recuperate after the intensity that is to come. Jaebum wondered if he should call in sick for Jinyoung on Monday - the younger's heat was unpredictable in the duration of how long it lasted. 

A high-pitched whine from Jinyoung caused Jaebum to fasten his attention back onto him. Jinyoung was writhing against the sheets, fingers gripping tightly on his sweater as he whined in frustration at his inability to alleviate the heat that was rolling off his body in waves. Jaebum quickly made his way to the younger's side, placing a hand on Jinyoung's shoulder - pushing the younger flat onto his back. Jinyoung's eyes tiredly blinked open - as he gazed at Jaebum with half-lidded eyes. The younger's nose was scrunched up in discomfort, but the needy whine had ceased as Jaebum ran his hands down his sides. 

"How are you feeling? Give me a number baby." Jaebum murmured softly, caressing Jinyoung's face as the younger tried taking deep breaths to steady his breathing in order to give the elder a reply.

"I..It's not that bad. I'm just really fucking hot and i..it's just hard to think. I'll say it's a 5, but I... I think I'm fine." Jinyoung managed to stutter out - his gaze pleading; for what - Jaebum wasn't certain of.

Jinyoung's mind was craving sleep but his body wanting nothing else but to feel Jaebum inside him. He couldn't articulate his want, but Jaebum nodded at him anyways. The elder knowing that Jinyoung wouldn't lie if he really couldn't handle it.

They had created a silly number system with the range of one to ten, to let each other know how much of discomfort the other was feeling. It used to be for simple things like stubbing a toe against a door frame or a measure of how tired they were from all the midnight oil burnt on essays. It hadn't been something implemented intentionally, but Jaebum knew it was the easiest way of understanding Jinyoung's wants. 

"Okay, try to get some rest. I'll be here if you need me." Jaebum whispered softly - using a soft voice to avoid hurting Jinyoung's sensitive ears. Jaebum settled onto the bed beside him, running a hand through Jinyoung's hair soothingly. Jinyoung sighed in contentment, closing his eyes as he was lulled to sleep by Jaebum's gentle touches.

Jaebum continued his gentle touches before sweeping Jinyoung's sweaty bangs from his forehead, brushing stray strands from his eyes as he gazed lovingly at him. He cupped Jinyoung's warm cheek, before running his thumb across Jinyoung's bottom lip. Jinyoung was sprawled across their bed, with his head resting on Jaebum's lap. 

The male was flushed pink - skin simmering warm to the touch, yet despite his rather laboured breathing - looked relaxed as he slept. Jaebum wouldn't admit it to anyone but he liked watching Jinyoung sleep - as creepy as it sounded. He watched quietly as was engulfed by an indescribable warmth and an overwhelming feeling of contentment when looking at Jinyoung sleep. He always savoured the peaceful look Jinyoung had when he slept. 

Jinyoung was always beautiful in Jaebum's eyes -but when the male was asleep, his guard was dropped and his features relaxed, painting a mirage of innocence. He looked angelic while asleep and Jaebum would never get tired of looking at him; knowing that he was the only one in the world who got to see Jinyoung like this. Perhaps adding a pinch of possessiveness to the warmth he felt, might do justice to how he felt looking at Jinyoung sleeping. He'd never felt that Jinyoung was beneath him in any way, despite being an alpha and sometimes he wished Jinyoung could understand the fact that Jaebum didn't give a fuck that he was an omega. Omega, Beta or Alpha, Jaebum would still have him if Jinyoung would have him. 

Once assured that the younger was as peacefully asleep as he possibly could while in heat; Jaebum made quick work of undressing Jinyoung, pulling off his sweater that was sticking to his skin - and trying to pull off Jinyoung's jeans without rousing the younger. After a few experimental tugs, and frantic glimpses to ensure that Jinyoung was still asleep, Jaebum exhaled softly, in silent triumph at having accomplished the task without waking his mate - who needed as much rest as he could get. Jaebum knew first-hand how intense Jinyoung's heats were. Jaebum wiped Jinyoung down with a washcloth, careful to avoid any of his sensitive areas to prevent from exacerbating the progression of Jinyoung's heat. Jaebum paused - taking time to observe Jinyoung. He trailed his gaze down the younger's naked torso, with milky white skin - as he licked his lips in appreciation. Jaebum wondered if Jinyoung believed him when he said that he was ethereal in his eyes. The sobering thought, snapped Jaebum out of his lust-driven reverie - gaze falling back on Jinyoung as he tried to critically analyse Jinyoung's physical state. 

It had been a while since he'd had the time to leisurely admire his mate's body. Jaebum couldn't help but frown at how much thinner he looked, with his eyebags a lot darker than it was a month ago. He padded out of the room before grabbing bottles of water and granola bars - taking care to pick Jinyoung's favourites before placing them on the nightstand. The elder glanced around the room, satisfied with the minimal preparations he had made - knowing that they had to make do with whatever was left in the pantry. He really didn't want to make a run to the grocery store, and leave Jinyoung alone in the vulnerable state the younger was in. When they first experienced Jinyoung's heat together, Jaebum was at a loss of words at how different the younger was. Gone was the contained and reserved demeanour that Jinyoung exhibited, and in replacement - he was wild, needy and demanding. Jaebum remembered that in a panic he'd confided in a co-worker about whether heats were supposed to be so for the lack of a better word; intense. 

He'd heard stories from Yoongi about how cuddly, clingy and adorable his mate was during his heat - with mountains of Yoongi's shirts piled on their bed. Which was an adorable sight to imagine, but the trouble came when the elder realised that he didn't have anything decent left to wear to work. Jinyoung - on the other hand, was easily satisfied and just became a horny insatiable animal in bed. Not that Jaebum minded, it really just made teasing the younger a whole deal lot more entertaining.  Slowly and quietly he settled himself on the bed, next to Jinyoung before placing Jinyoung's head in his lap. He threaded his fingers through Jinyoung's dark raven locks, the adrenaline from wanting to get home as fast as possible fading, leaving behind the weariness of a long week. With a few more futile attempts at staying awake -he nodded off. 

Jaebum was abruptly awoken by a warm heat around his length - his sweatpants and underwear had been unceremoniously thrown into a corner of the room. A low growl was ripped from his throat as he stared at Jinyoung bobbing his head up and down his length. Jinyoung had leveraged himself on Jaebum's thigh, as he sank down on his length - hands pumping the remaining length that couldn't fit in his mouth.

The younger's lips were swollen with saliva glistening on his lips, pupils were blown wide with lust. The obscene slurping sounds that came from Jinyoung's ministrations, caused his dick to harden much to Jinyoung's pleasure who let out a satisfied hum. Jaebum's gaze roamed across Jinyoung's face, gaze locking on the tears clinging onto Jinyoung's long lashes. With a low growl, he tugged on Jinyoung's raven locks, which evoked a muffled moan from the younger. 

Jinyoung quickened his pace, his hands stroking Jaebum's shaft in tandem with his swallowing. His tongue lapped at the tip before choking himself on Jaebum's cock.  Jaebum could feel Jinyoung's throat muscles clenching around his length, the tip of his erection brushing against the back of Jinyoung's throat. The younger was looking at Jaebum through half-lidded eyes, as he went down on his length - nose brushing against Jaebum's balls. It was well established that between both of them, Jinyoung was the better one at giving head and Jaebum knew exactly how much the younger liked to suck his dick. His question of how the other was feeling died on his lips as Jinyoung halted his ministrations, with a wet pop, before darting out his tongue and kitten licking Jaebum's tip- lapping up his leaking precome greedily. Jaebum threw his head back, moaning out Jinyoung's name before swallowing heavily - fisting his fingers in the sheets to curb the desire to push Jinyoung down on his dick.  

"God baby. You look so pretty like this with your mouth stretched tightly around my cock. You love my cock don't you?" Jaebum growled out in between heavy pants, as he observed the impact of his words on Jinyoung. The youngers dick was already painfully hard, curving against his stomach - oozing pre-come. Jaebum's husky voice, causing the Jinyoung to shiver as his gaze widened. The elder trailed touches along Jinyoung's arched back; palm resting on the swell of the youngers' ass. Jinyoung moaned as Jaebum continued growling out compliments - resulting in his throat to vibrate around Jaebum's cock - causing the elder to curse at the unexpected ripple of pleasure.

Jaebum knew how much the younger liked to be complimented, and he intended to make full use of it during Jinyoung's heat. Jaebum entangled his fingers in Jinyoung's hair before yanking the boy off his cock - much to Jinyoung's displeasure. The younger whined as he made grabby hands towards Jaebum - wanting to touch the elder. Jaebum's grip on Jinyoung's hair tightened as he growled in pleasure at the look of Jinyoung whimpering scrambling for contact. With ease, Jaebum lifted Jinyoung by the thighs, seating him on his lap - with their erect cocks between them. Jaebum gripped Jinyoung's milky thighs, spreading his legs and pulling the younger closer to him. He tenderly ran a hand through Jinyoung's sweaty hair, as Jinyoung slung his arms around Jaebum's neck - breathing heavily against his shoulder. Jaebum could feel the heat pulsating from Jinyoung's body, as the younger fidgeted in his lap - trying his hardest to rub his length against Jaebum's all the while whining and whimpering. In an attempt to quieten his mate's whimpering, Jaebum leaned forward and firmly planted his lips against Jinyoung's - the younger opening his mouth allowing Jaebum to taste himself.

Their kiss was wet, sloppy and messy but neither of them cared. Minds clouded by the haze of lust, as their tongues battled for dominance - teeth scraping on the other's lips. Jaebum planted both of his hands on Jinyoung's bare ass, cupping his supple ass cheeks - squeezing them. Jinyoung gasped, breaking their kiss and Jaebum pulled away, using a hand to wipe away the string of spit from Jinyoung's lips. He took a moment to observe Jinyoung's debauched appearance, the male's lips were swollen and his cheeks were flushed pink as his chest heaved. Jinyoung's gaze was wild and hungry as the younger shifted, trying once more to grind his length against Jaebum's dick. Desperate for friction. Jaebum growled at the action, before slapping Jinyoung's ass causing the younger to whimper and immediately stilling his actions.

"Patience Nyoungie." Jaebum murmured lowly, before shifting Jinyoung's position and pushing himself up into a sitting position. Jinyoung was panting heavily, squirming in impatience. Jaebum grinned at the desperate hungry look in Jinyoung's eyes, trailing a finger to Jinyoung's entrance as he teased the opening. His index finger circling Jinyoung's rim, but not entering it. Jaebum could feel the slick oozing out of the male's entrance, as he caught the colourless liquid on his index finger and brought it up to his mouth - licking it sensuously. Knowing full well what it did to Jinyoung - and Jaebum's action was rewarded by a low growl from Jinyoung, Jaebum took his time with inching his hand back to Jinyoung's entrance. He rested his hand on Jinyoung's ass, cupping the flesh before leaning forward and nuzzling into his neck.

"God Jinyoungie, you're so wet. You're dripping baby. So wet, just for me. Isn't that right baby?" Jaebum asked lowly, breath ghosting across Jinyoung's ear. He continued to tease Jinyoung's entrance, fingers circling the rim. Jinyoung's reaction was almost instantaneous, he let out a high pitch whine as he wriggled his ass - wanting Jaebum to give him something - anything. 

"P...Please hyung. I... I need you." Jinyoung stuttered out breathlessly, as Jaebum latched onto a sensitive spot on his neck. Jaebum nibbled carefully, before biting hard and sucking on the skin. Jinyoung shivered in pleasure as his breathing hitched, Jaebum could feel his thigh moisten from Jinyoung's copious amount of slick. Jaebum continued to trail bites along Jinyoung's neck and collarbones - before finally lapping at his bonding mark. Which caused the younger to double over, clutching Jaebum as a tremor wrecked his body. A warm liquid spilt onto Jaebum's abdomen and his eyebrows shot up in amazement as he watched Jinyoung slump against his chest, chest heaving - eyes scrunched tight as he came down from the high of his orgasm.

"Jinyoungie, did you come from that?" Jaebum asked in amusement and astonishment, his dick twitching in response to the erotic sight he witnessed. Jinyoung had a knack of coming untouched during his heats but never had Jaebum managed to make him come from just teasing. His mate nodded his head shyly as he rested his head against Jaebum's shoulder. Jaebum hummed in satisfaction as his hands roamed across Jinyoung's pale milky skin, before stopping at his chest. Jaebum slowly shifted a hand down south, noticing that Jinyoung's breathing hitched as his dick twitched. With one hand gently rubbing Jinyoung's pert nipples, and one hand giving Jinyoung's cock tentative strokes - the younger's dick was almost instantly hard; curving against his abdomen.

" _Ngh_ , h...hyung stop teasing me." Jinyoung gasped, midst moan as Jaebum continued his relentless assault on his nipples while stroking his length. Jinyoung's toes curled at the simulation from Jaebum's rough touches, feeling the coil of arousal in his groin tighten. The  _want_  and desperate need to be pumped full of come were driving Jinyoung insane - as Jaebum continued his relentless teasing. The elder growled with appreciation at JInyoung's pleased moan,  before abruptly inserting two fingers into Jinyoung. Jinyoung gasped at the sudden intrusion, before letting out a breathy moan that was so divinely sinful. Jaebum watched with a darkened gaze as Jinyoung arched his back - head thrown back in pleasure. He curled his fingers, pressing against Jinyoung's walls - feeling the males heat clench tightly around his digits. He watched with rapt attention as he sunk his fingers into Jinyoung's warmth - over and over again. With every thrust of his fingers, slick oozed out of Jinyoung's hole - dripping onto the white sheets turning them translucent. 

Jaebum thrust his fingers into Jinyoung's heat at a languid pace, causing the younger to whine - wanting Jaebum's fingers to go  _faster_ and _deeper_. Jaebum knew Jinyoung's body and pleasure spots at the back of his hand, and he knew just which areas to touch to push the younger to his limits. He pushed another finger into Jinyoung's tight heat, the younger hissing at the stretch but moaning softly at the feeling of being filled. 

Jaebum quickened his pace but avoided hitting his prostate; the spot that Jinyoung so desperately wanted stimulation at. The younger was getting desperate, his breathing increased in intensity as he lifted himself off Jaebum and met his thrust - trying his hardest to grind onto Jaebum's fingers to get the elder to thrust against that spot, that he knew Jaebum was avoiding on purpose. 

"Are my fingers enough for you baby? Should I just get you off with my fingers? Don't you want me to pound your tight little ass with my cock? Don't you want this big alpha knot?" Jaebum asked huskily, almost purring in Jinyoung's ear as he continued to mutter filthy things and compliments into Jinyoung's ear. The younger preened at the compliments before enthusiastically nodding his head and Jaebum smirked before abruptly pulling his fingers out of Jinyoung. Jinyoung let out a high pitched whine at the loss of Jaebum's fingers, as his pretty pink hole clenched around nothing.

Jaebum knew that if he pushed Jinyoung's limits enough, the boy would be reduced to a begging mess - and Jaebum loved it when Jinyoung begged. Jaebum placed his hands on Jinyoung's butt cheeks, pulling them apart as he brushed his erection against Jinyoung's entrance. Jinyoung was frustrated, Jaebum was so close to giving him what he wanted - but the elder just wouldn't stop teasing him. Jaebum continued to rut against Jinyoung's entrance - slicking his length with Jinyoung's slick. He trailed love bites alone Jinyoung's exposed neck, before lapping at Jinyoung's scent gland. 

The push and pull of the night finally getting to Jinyoung, as the younger finally allowed his last shred of dignity to fall - as tears streamed down his face, his voice cracking as he hiccuped.

"Please alpha, p...please fuck me. I want you to fuck me. _Puh-lease Jaebumie._ I need your - your knot." Jinyoung cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks, as he writhed in Jaebum's hold - desperately trying to ride Jaebum's cock. Jaebum let out a low moan at Jinyoung's state, before using his thumbs to wipe away the tears off Jinyoung's cheeks. Wordlessly, he flipped them over and swiftly thrust his length into Jinyoung's tight and wet hole. Jinyoung cried out sharply at the overwhelming sensation of finally being filled to the brim, as he adjusted to the stretch of Jaebum's girth. Jaebum pressed a chaste kiss against Jinyoung's eyelids as stray tears streaked down his cheek, giving the younger a few moments to adjust to his size.

After a brief few moments, Jinyoung began to fidget - whining for Jaebum to move. Jaebum was happy to comply, starting off with shallow thrusts before picking up his pace and slamming into Jinyoung. His senses were overwhelmed with how tight and warm Jinyoung felt around him. The younger moaned sweetly at every thrust, nails clawing at Jaebum's back - which was slick with sweat.

"A... Ah! H... Hyung, ngh go faster." Jinyoung gasped out, hands tugging at Jaebum's hair seeking purchase as Jaebum pounded into him. The squelching noise from the ridiculous amount of slick Jinyoung was producing, echoing around their four bedroom walls. Jaebum let out a low growl, pulling all the way out before slamming right back into Jinyoung's tight wet heat. The younger had sweat dripping down his face, lips parted in a pant as his moans only fuelled Jaebum's rhythmic thrusting. 

Jinyoung wrapped his thighs around Jaebum's waist, causing the alpha to sink deeper into his heat - hitting Jinyoung's prostate with every thrust. With every thrust, Jinyoung arched his back - going taut like a bowstring as he fisted Jaebum's hair. The younger too far gone to articulate his desire, only letting out sharp gasps and moans - right into Jaebum's ear. 

Jaebum shivered at the sinful moans that came from Jinyoung's lips, as the younger moaned his name and mumbled incoherently as Jaebum picked up his brutal pace. He slammed into Jinyoung- causing the younger to arch his back further, with his neglected cock bouncing and rubbing against Jaebum's stomach with every thrust. Jaebum could feel Jinyoung's precum smear across his abdomen, and it pushed him to go harder and deeper - wanting to hear more of Jinyoung's moans and provide his mate with pleasure. 

"Y...You're so good for me Jinyoungie. So good for your alpha, so fucked out and pretty just for me." Jaebum said in between the sounds of skin slapping against skin, each word punctuated with laboured breathing. Jinyoung keened loudly at Jaebum's compliments, tightening around Jaebum's length as the younger tried to match his thrusts. Jaebum cursed when he felt a coil tightening in his groin, as he sped up his thrusts which were losing rhythm and becoming frantic as he chased his release.

"F-Fuck! H...Hyung. Ngh, I'm... I'm close" Jinyoung panted out, drool dripping from the corner of his lips - as a warning before his body convulsed. His toes curled, and body stiffened as he squeezed Jaebum's dick one last time, before thick ropes of cum shot out from his dick - getting everywhere. Jinyoung's form slackened, his body sinking into the mattress as his eyes rolled back into his eye sockets. 

Jaebum wasn't too far off, after a final few thrusts - he hit his climax with a guttural moan - dick swelling; knotting Jinyoung. Jinyoung let out a moan of pleasure at the pulsating warmth of liquid that filled him. The knot preventing the warm liquid from leaking out of him, Jinyoung hummed in pleasure - before smiling owlishly at Jaebum.

The intensity of Jaebum's orgasm had caused his arms to lose strength as he crumbled, supporting his weight on his forearms to prevent crushing Jinyoung. 

Jaebum carefully rolled onto his side, to avoid pulling on the knot and hurting Jinyoung who was extremely sensitive whenever he was knotted. The said male shifted and Jaebum hissed, planting a hand firmly on the younger's hip which had bruises in the shape of finger-prints from Jaebum's tight grip. He rubbed soothing circles on Jinyoung's hips as an apology, the younger calmly placed a hand over his - assuring the elder that it was fine. He was fine. 

"Stop moving. You're going to get hurt." Jaebum scolded lightly, pulling Jinyoung closer to him - nuzzling his nose in the latter's hair. Jaebum touched Jinyoung's cheek - feeling satisfied with himself that Jinyoung's heat seemed to have receded - for now. The younger snuggled closer to Jaebum's chest, curling up against his chest. Jaebum slung an arm over Jinyoung's hips protectively - noticing the swell of his stomach from the cum that he had pumped Jinyoung full off. A wave of pride washed over him as he peered at the younger who was smiling softly at him. Jinyoung's pupils were still blown out - but there was a clarity in them that Jaebum hadn't seen for the entire day.

"I love you Jaebummie," Jinyoung said softly, his voice hoarse and nasally but Jaebum heard him nonetheless, and the elder gave him a soft tender smile - kissing him on the nose before pressing a soft tender kiss against his lips. Jaebum didn't need to say it back, because they both knew whatever they had was something that even the word love couldn't express fully. Upon pulling away, Jinyoung offered him a tired smile before finally allowing sleep to overtake him - as his eyelids slid shut; finally breathing easy. Jaebum exhaled softly, basking in the moonlight that was streaming in from their bedroom window. He closed his eyes in contentment, snuggling closer to Jinyoung as he shifted the younger who's head fit perfectly into the crook between his neck and shoulder. 

Jaebum fell asleep, with the warmth of Jinyoung beside him - and he knew that he wouldn't trade Jinyoung, despite how obstinate and reckless the male was - for the world.  

 

 


	4. Act IV

Jinyoung woke up with fingers threading through his hair, the early morning hints of sunlight streaming in through the blinds. He cracked open an eye before blinking blearily, mind still clouded with sleep before squinting at the streak of sunlight that had unfortunately settled across his face. With a soft whine, he turned his head and buried it into the soft fabric of Jaebum's sweatshirt. The alpha let out a low chuckle, shifting his position to accommodate Jinyoung's movement - his fingers still running through Jinyoung's hair.

"Good morning Jinyoung-ah." Jaebum's familiar raspy voice prompted Jinyoung to hum in contentment. He loved waking up to Jaebum's voice, the familiarity and comfort that came with it was something that Jinyoung could never grow out of. Jaebum had become his home. He offered no response to Jaebum's greeting and simply nuzzled closer to the alpha. It was rare for him to feel this sated after just one round of going at it, and Jinyoung didn't want to break the early morning peace that he was sure the neighbours appreciated too. The habitual gentle tugs of his hair with the soft hums coming from Jaebum was doing a great job at lulling Jinyoung back to sleep. Alas, the tranquillity of their morning was disrupted by Jinyoung's stomach growling loudly. He sighed aloud and lifted his head peering at Jaebum who was looking at him fondly with an amused expression.

"I was going to allow you to fall back asleep, but it seems like your stomach had other plans. Come on Jinyoungie, get up - you didn't eat much last night." Jaebum coaxed, as he withdrew his fingers from Jinyoung's messy locks. Jinyoung pouted petulantly at the male; as Jaebum stood up stretching - exposing his lean stomach with the rise of his sweatshirt. Jinyoung let out a groan at the sight of the flash of exposed skin, stuffing his face into the pillow casing that smelt of sweat and was oozing with Jaebum's scent. That certainly didn't help his hormone saturated mind; a trickle of heat that travelled towards his groin, causing Jinyoung to muffle a moan against the pillow.  _It was too early for this._ Jinyoung lamented, grumbling into the pillow. Unexpectedly, a pair of warm arms encircled his waist, hoisting Jinyoung into his arms. Jinyoung let out a squawk, feeling Jaebum's chest rumble with a chuckle.

"Okay, let's get you fed before your heat strikes again."

Jinyoung let out a vague hum, before clutching a fistful of Jaebum's sweatshirt and mouthing at the elder's nape; relishing in Jaebum's scent. Jaebum ran a hand down Jinyoung's back mindlessly, as he made his way to the living room and depositing Jinyoung onto the couch. Jinyoung settled onto the couch, curling up and fiddling with the edges of Jaebum's oversized dress shirt. His gaze followed Jaebum's retreating figure into the kitchen, watching with fondness as the elder rolled up the sleeves of his sweatshirt - humming a tune that Jinyoung has heard on repeat on the radio.

"Bummie?" Jinyoung asked, his hoarse voice resounding throughout the living room. Jaebum let out a questioning hum, attention focused on searching for the meagre ingredients they had left in their pantry. Jinyoung could hear the open and closing of multiple cabinets and he watched with a soft smile playing on the edges of his lips as Jaebum procured a box of pancake mix that he didn't know they had.

"Can we have pancakes? It's been a while."

"Anything for you baby."

Jinyoung grinned at the elder, watching him move around the kitchen with ease. When he first met Jaebum, he didn't think that elder had ever stepped into the kitchen. Well, he was sorely mistaken. The memory of how offended Jaebum's expression was when Jinyoung suspiciously questioned the origin of the pasta he made for Jinyoung's first visit to his apartment was unforgettable. In Jinyoung's opinion, that pasta was way too good to have been made by someone who looked like he spent his free time in a gym and not in the kitchen. Knowing that the elder could cook was one of the many fascinating things that Jinyoung had learned about him as time passed. Jaebum despite his rough exterior, masculine built was the most romantic alpha Jinyoung had ever met. The elder cried at the same romantic movies despite having watched the same ones for Valentines every year. Sometimes Jinyoung wondered what was going on in his head, getting Jaebum to open up to him was one of the hardest things in their relationship. Jaebum was an enigma to him, and Jinyoung was never one to back down from a puzzle.

Throughout their schooling years, Jaebum was always that boy at the back of the class who despite always falling asleep in class - had exceptional grades. The multiple piercings that Jaeum sported didn't do much to help his reputation as a ‘bad boy'. Jinyoung wondered what his ex-classmates would say now to their ex-council president being mated to their resident ‘bad boy.' Jinyoung always found the labelling of Jaebum to be a ‘bad boy' ridiculous, but the elder had a knack of perpetuating the rumours by being nothing but downright blunt when rejecting hopeful confessions from love-struck omegas, betas and even alphas alike.

Soft padded footsteps on their wooden floor pulled Jinyoung from his thoughts, and he licked his lips at the plate of golden brown pancakes that the alpha was holding. He smiled softly at Jaebum, the skin beside his eyes crinkling up in his signature eye smile. Jaebum carefully set the towering plate of pancakes on the coffee table before settling onto the couch beside Jinyoung - with an arm slung around Jinyoung's shoulders. Jinyoung placed a chaste kiss on Jaebum's cheek before laying his head on the elder's shoulder, the beating of their heartbeats and the sounds of muffled traffic being the only things that disrupted the silence of the morning ambience.

"You feeling alright Jinyoungie?" Jaebum asked softly, carding a hand through Jinyoung's hair. Jinyoung shifted and slung both legs across Jaebum's lap all the while trying to get as much contact with the elder as he could. It was an awkward position, to say the least, with Jinyoung still stubbornly wanting to rest his head on Jaebum's shoulder.

"Just peachy hyung. Now feed me." Jinyoung said with a pout, grinning at the alpha who rolled his eyes at Jinyoung's demand. Jaebum manoeuvred Jinyoung so that the younger was seated on his lap, even though there was more than enough room on the couch for the both of them. Jinyoung parted his lips opening his mouth as Jaebum fed him a pancake piece that was drenched with maple syrup. They continued their breakfast with both feeding the other alternately, Jaebum never failing to scoff at the overly exaggerated moans that Jinyoung let out whenever he tasted the syrupy pancakes. Jinyoung's hunger was sated, with his stomach filled with food but another hunger was being awoken. He made his appetite apparent by sitting up, his gaze hooded with the burning embers of desire and the next lick of his lips was made apparent that it wasn't because of the maple syrup.

However, his cues went over Jaebum's head who remained oblivious and whose eyebrows shot up in confusion when Jinyoung scrunched up his nose at the offered pancake piece. Jinyoung whined, straddling Jaebum and rutting his hardening length through his boxes against Jaebum's sweatpant clad thighs. The friction was delightful, and Jinyoung felt his arousal spike with every shift against Jaebum's thighs. Soft exclamations of ‘ah ah ah' were whimpered out, as Jinyoung felt a wetness between his buttcheeks and the familiar tightening of his middle. He couldn't believe that he was going to get himself off, just from Jaebum's scent and dry humping the elder's thigh.

The alpha himself wasn't doing anything to discourage Jinyoung's behaviour, and upon chancing a glance at the elder - Jinyoung observed that he was simply watching Jinyoung with a dark expression. The edges of his lips curved up in a seductive grin, as he bit the bottom of his lip - giving Jinyoung a nod to continue his ministrations. Jinyoung mewled, encouraged by Jaebum's expression and lustful gaze. The younger buried his face into the juncture of Jaebum's neck, mouthing at the elder's bonding mark. Jinyoung felt Jaebum shiver involuntarily and grinned a little - rutting against the elder's thigh with an increased intensity. With a few more sloppy grinds; Jinyoung spilt his load into his boxers with a throaty whine.

Jaebum tilted the younger's chin upwards, and Jinyoung was faced with a heavy breathing Jaebum who had a hungry look in his eyes. Jaebum's nostrils flared and that's when Jinyoung became acutely aware of his potent scent of arousal being mixed with Jaebum's resulting in a spicy scent. Jinyoung would have thought that the awareness of their scent would somewhat disgust him, as there were few scents he could tolerate. He thought wrong, inhaling their mingled scent had turned Jinyoung on further, with the coil of arousal tightening once again.

Jinyoung let out a soft moan, going pliant in Jaebum's arms. His eyelids fluttered shut as Jaebum kissed him on the lips; with Jinyoung's lips parting in submission. Jinyoung could taste the sweet tang of maple syrup on the elder's lips and he sucked on Jaebum's bottom lip. This time around, they took it slow. Their kiss being softer, with no burning desire from either party to rush things. They had all the time they needed. This time it was Jinyoung who pulled away, a hand pressed against Jaebum's chest - having the lucidity of looking at how debauched the alpha was. Jaebum's already messy bed hair was mussed from Jinyoung's tugging during their kiss, the alpha's lips were pinkish-red and kissed swollen; with a sheen of saliva. Jinyoung shifted his position, grimacing at the dampness of his underwear which was soaked with his slick.

"Hyung, why do you keep making me wear clothes that will have to come off anyway?" Jinyoung said with a whine, as he shakily tried to unbutton the dress shirt which was starting to stick to his skin due to his sweat. A hand on his wrist stopped him, and Jinyoung looked up to see Jaebum licking his lips hungrily. The elder leaned in and skillfully unbuttoned the buttons, leaving the dress shirt hanging off Jinyoung's petite shoulders. The air between them was charged with tension and Jaebum trailed feather-like touches across Jinyoung's collar bones and tweaked his nipples, before latching onto the younger's neck and adding another mark to the plethora he left last night.

"Well Jinyoungie, one reason is that I really wouldn't want you to catch a cold," Jaebum said with a low growl, before sucking another mark into Jinyoung's neck. Jinyoung threw his head back, panting slightly as Jaebum's teeth left another reddish mark on the column of his neck.

Jinyoung had come to realise that Jaebum despite being someone who respected Jinyoung far more than any other alpha besides Mark would - still liked to mark him in obvious places. Clearly showing whoever who was still foolish enough to approach Jinyoung, who he belonged to. It should bother Jinyoung, that he was being marked like property but Jaebum allowed him to do the same - and that was enough for Jinyoung.

"The second would be, my selfish desire to want to leisurely get to undress you," Jaebum growled out, hands cupping Jinyoung's butt - acutely aware of the slick that had seeped through Jinyoung's underwear. Jaebum brought his fingers up to his lips, tongue lapping at the clear liquid. Jinyoung's pupils blown wide by the sight and a soft whine escaped through his lips, watching with rapt attention as Jaebum's tongue swirled around his fingers.

"Jinyoungie, you taste so good. Would you let hyung eat you out?" Jaebum groaned out after removing his fingers from his mouth. Jinyoung's gaze was fastened on Jaebum's lips and his sinful tongue which darted out to lick his lips wet. He wanted nothing more than to feel Jaebum's tongue in him, wanting to feel the alpha lap at his entrance.

"Y...Yes, hyung." Jinyoung stuttered out as Jaebum trailed touches up his spine, before finally pulling off the dress shirt and letting it fall to the ground. Wordlessly, Jinyoung was being lifted in the arms of Jaebum and they found themselves back in their bedroom which still reeked of sex. The bedsheets were filthy, covered with slick and dried cum but neither cared as Jinyoung laid flat on his back - legs parted; with his cock lying flushed pink and peeking out from the waistband of his underwear. Jinyoung's gaze trailed across Jaebum's figure, arousal flaring when he notices the tent in the elder's sweatpants that were hung low on his hips.

Jaebum hovered over Jinyoung, fingers hooking onto the waistband of Jinyoung's underwear before pulling them off, with Jinyoung kicking them to the side. Jinyoung hissed at the contact of cool air against his erect cock, that was tinged pink and throbbing; begging to be touched. Jaebum smiled coyly at Jinyoung before beckoning the younger to get on his elbows and knees. An order which Jinyoung followed obediently; the contact of the sheets against his cock - intensifying the craving of wanting to be touched. Jinyoung could feel the pinprick of tears, and he let out a whine; shaking his butt. Wanting Jaebum to hurry the hell up. The elder clicked his tongue at the sight of Jinyoung spread out, leaving himself so vulnerable to him. Jinyoung heard shuffling as Jaebum rid himself of his clothes, before feeling a stinging slap against his buttcheek. He let out a low moan, not expected the sting of Jaebum's palm; hissing as slick oozed out of him - dripping down his thigh. A warm lick up his thigh caused Jinyoung to shiver in pleasure, whose fingers were fisted in the bedsheets with his face pressed against the Jaebum's pillow. Jaebum continued to lap his tongue against the clear liquid dribbling down Jinyoung's thighs, before finally lapping a fat strip across Jinyoung's entrance.

Jinyoung let out a loud mewl, back arching in pleasure as he felt Jaebum's wet tongue encircle his rim. The penetration of Jaebum's tongue, despite being shorter than his fingers and most definitely shorter than his cock was one of Jinyoung's favourite sensations. The feeling of the wet muscle against his walls, always being the sensation that drove Jinyoung to the edge the quickest. Jaebum mouthed at Jinyoung's balls, licking the sweat off his skin; which resulted in Jinyoung letting out a high pitched moan that was muffled against the pillow. The elder drew back before diving back into Jinyoung's ass he had set a quick tempo, with his tongue darting in and out of Jinyoung's tight ring of muscles; lapping at the slick that Jinyoung was producing like a man in the desert starved of water.

Jinyoung's mind was clouded with lust, breathing becoming nothing shorts of pants as he rutted against the sheets - delirious from the pressure and the tipping point was when Jaebum wrapped his fingers around his length. Giving his length a few tugs - and Jinyoung unravelled. His vision went white, and loud moan was ripped from his throat. Cum shot out from his cock, splattering the sheets with fresh cum. His thighs wobbled from the intensity of his orgasm, barely holding himself up with his forearms as he panted heavily. He felt Jaebum's fingers card through his damp hair, as he was pulled into a sturdy chest. Jinyoung looked at Jaebum with a contented grin, before turning over and nosing at the elder's neck - with them being chest to chest.

"It's your turn Bummie," Jinyoung said with a purr as he gripped Jaebum's length and positioned it at his entrance. Jinyoung slung a leg over Jaebum's hips, and the elder took it as an invitation and pushed into Jinyoung. They fucked slow and gentle, with Jaebum thrusting shallowly and whispering words of endearment into Jinyoung's ear. Jaebum fucked Jinyoung through his multiple orgasms - Jinyoung's hole being stretched as Jaebum pumped round after round of cum into him. Jinyoung's loud moans were reduced to breathy whispers and whimpers as he started to come dry. The last thing Jinyoung remembered was feeling sated; with Jaebum's thick knot - knotting him for one last final time during his heat.

The next time Jinyoung awakens, there's no Jaebum who's threading his fingers through his hair - there is no sunlight streaming through the windows; in fact, it was pouring cats and dogs. The window was rattling with the wind blowing against it - and the only thing that was keeping Jinyoung from leaving the bed was the strong embrace of Jaebum who had tucked him under his chin and against his chest. Jinyoung chanced a glance at the clock; realising that they had spent the whole day in bed - with the time approaching eight in the evening.

Jinyoung tried to wriggle out of Jaebum's grasp; to no avail. With a soft sigh, he settled back against the filthy sheets; cringing a little before - taking time to observe Jaebum. The elder was sleeping soundly, floppy bangs falling over his eyes; with the tips of his fringe touching his eyelashes. Jinyoung placed feather-like touches against Jaebum's jawline, marvelling at the elder's features. Jaebum was a walking Adonis and had a really strong gaze to match with his killer looks. As much as Jinyoung liked looking at Jaebum's feline-like gaze that always seemed to twinkle with mirth; he liked it the most when Jaebum was lying beside him; peacefully asleep. It gave him the opportunity to stare unabashedly at Jaebum; not that Jinyoung would ever admit to doing it. He prided himself in knowing that he was a lot more sneaky than Jaebum was. As if having heard Jinyoung's thoughts Jaebum stirred in his sleep, turning on his back and slinging an arm over his eyes; giving Jinyoung a chance to escape.

Jinyoung carefully moved to the edge of the bed, sitting up on the edge. Wincing at the soreness of his bum and just general aches that came with the after effects of a heat. Wait after effects? Jinyoung paused, taking a breath - before frowning. The feverish heat; the cold sweat and the discomfort that came in the whole heat package was gone. All Jinyoung felt was disgust at the dried come stains and sweat that was sticking to him like a second skin. His heat had broken. Jinyoung couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief; he was worried that he would have to call in sick on Monday - because that meant delaying the release of results of the year-end submissions. That extra day of the anxiety of checking if you passed an important exam was not something he wished upon his students.

Jinyoung grimaced at the parchedness of his throat and the grime that covered his skin. His gaze brightened upon spotting the bottles of water and energy bars that were placed innocently next to a bottle of lube on the nightstand. He scoffed at the notion of even needing lube before his face flushed at the thought of Jaebum placing the bottle there. The only time they've needed lube during Jinyoung's heat was when the younger had wanted to try fucking Jaebum - they've done it before; just not during Jinyoung's heat. It was a good experience, but Jinyoung was sure that he'd do a better job when he wasn't incapacitated with the need of wanting to be filled with something. Jaebum had always let Jinyoung have his way in the bedroom, often putting his alpha nature aside; surrendering control just because Jinyoung wanted it.

Jaebum was so at ease with their dynamics, and he'd mentioned to Jinyoung before that rank didn't matter to him. However, accepting that fact was a lot harder for Jinyoung - he'd grown up in a traditional family of an alpha father and omega mother. His siblings were also all alphas for crying out loud, it took a lot of patience on Jaebum's part to finally convince Jinyoung that he wanted to become mates not because Jinyoung was an Omega; but because he saw Jinyoung as an equal. Sometimes, it was hard for Jinyoung to remember that and one given example was not telling the alpha he was in heat before dinner. Jinyoung knew that if he had explained himself clearly to the alpha, Jaebum would have no qualms with continuing with dinner plans - if Jinyoung was being honest; the lack of the alpha's comfort was what really pushed his body into heat. Jinyoung gulped down the bottle of water; before pushing himself off the bed on shaky legs. He hissed at the ache of his lower back and thighs, taking a shaky step before instantly regretting it; when his legs gave way. He screwed his eyes shut, bracing for impact against the cold hard wooden floor when an arm snaked around his waist; steadying him.

"Where are you going Jinyoungie?" Jaebum said teasingly, as Jinyoung placed a hand on his heart to calm his racing heartbeat. Jinyoung exhaled softly, leaning against Jaebum; shooting the elder an appreciative smile. The elder had reached over just in time to prevent Jinyoung from faceplanting onto their bedroom floor; much to Jinyoung's relief.

"I didn't mean to wake you; I just wanted to take a shower," Jinyoung added softly, Jaebum raised a brow - nosing at Jinyoung's neck before wrapping an arm around his waist. Jinyoung melted into Jaebum's embrace, with the elder humming vaguely in response to Jinyoung's statement.

"Well, you woke me. Why don't we shower together, and then put on a movie? We can order pizza." Jaebum added, resting his chin on Jinyoung's shoulder as he placed a kiss on the underside of Jinyoung's jaw.

"Keep your hands to yourself Im Jaebum, make popcorn and you got yourself a deal."

"Well aren't you spoilt Jinyoungie."

"Well, who's fault is that? You big softie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :3 This is the second last chapter of this fic! I know this was supposed to be only 4 Chapters long, but I didn't want to make one chapter too long - so I'm splitting the last update into 2 chapters. Do let me know what you think, or what you think could happen in the last chapter :') 
> 
> links you can use to scream at me:   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/luckybinnie)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/luckybinnie)


	5. Act VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: It's an emotional rollercoaster, with Jinyoung and Jaebum being pretty bad at communication.

Jinyoung's eyelids flew open, bile clawing up his throat as his stomach did another gymnastic flip. His stomach churned, chest tightening. With a hand pressed against his mouth, he suppressed the urge to vomit all over their sheets. He threw over the covers, hitting a sleeping Jaebum in the face - who grunted before stumbling his way to the bathroom. It was a miracle that he didn't trip over anything in the pitch darkness of their bedroom. With a gag, he hunched over the toilet and heaved up the remnants of whatever he had eaten for dinner - which wasn't much, to begin with.

Jinyoung emptied everything in his stomach, dry heaving as he tried his hardest to breathe. His eyes were prickling with tears, as he gagged and returned to dry heaving over the toilet basin. _God_ , _he_ _felt_ _miserable_. The stench of vomit wafted into his nose, and he sunk onto his knees - white-knuckled as he gripped the edge of the toilet basin. Jinyoung was breathing hard, tears stinging his eyes as sweat dripped down his back. He squeezed his eyes shut, steadying his breathing before realising how exhausted he was.

Jinyoung didn't notice the soft padded footsteps of Jaebum's socked feet until the elder had begun to rub a soothing circle on his back, with a damp cloth wiping the sweat on the back of his neck. Jinyoung hovered over the toilet, panting heavily before finally sitting back on his hunches - leaning against Jaebum who had knelt behind him. Jinyoung's eyelids fluttered shut, breathing through his mouth; as he used his fingertips to wipe away the tears streaking down his cheeks. Jaebum just quietly threaded his fingers through Jinyoung's hair - an action that immediately placed him at ease.

"Jinyoung-ah, this is the third time this week. You really have to go see a doctor. You can't keep putting it off." Jaebum said gently, fingers pressing against the tightness of Jinyoung's shoulder muscles. Jaebum untangled the knots of tension in the younger's shoulders; resulting in Jinyoung sinking into his embrace. Jinyoung allowed a sigh to escape his lips, eyes fluttering open - before turning towards Jaebum and resting his head on the elder's shoulder. He shifted his gaze to Jaebum, noticing the furrow of the elder's brows and the biting of his bottom lip. With a crinkle of his nose, he raised a hand and cupped the elder's cheek thumb brushing against Jaebum's bottom lip. The elder immediately, releasing his bite - knowing that Jinyoung hated it when he bit his lips; leaving them chapped.

Jinyoung's gaze roamed Jaebum's pensive expression, frowning when he noticed the prominent eye bags and the fatigued look in the alpha's gaze. Jaebum was scheduled to leave for an award ceremony the next morning - or was it later the same day? Jinyoung didn't have a bloody clue what time it was; all he knew was that it was no time to be awake. His vomiting the past few nights have been interfering with the elder's rest. With the addition of how late the elder joins him in bed after spending the night at the studio; Jinyoung knew that Jaebum was most definitely not getting enough sleep.

"I.. I know. I'm sorry hyung." Jinyoung croaked out, gaze shifting away from Jaebum's; his throat clogging up with emotions and the remainder of the bile that clung to the walls of his throat. He didn't even understand why he felt so whiny and needy. It was out of character for him, and the only times he'd been distinctly aware of it was during his heats. He didn't understand where the sudden flare of vulnerability and neediness was coming from. To Jinyoung's knowledge, his heat wouldn't hit till three months later. He wasn't used to being coddled, and just being this dependent on someone. Yet, Jinyoung couldn't stomach the unease at having Jaebum leave him for a two day trip to Japan. The elder offered no response to Jinyoung's words, as he swept Jinyoung's sweaty bangs away from his forehead. He pulled Jinyoung up by the arm; wrapping an arm around his waist before helping him back to bed.

Jinyoung curled up in a fetal position, with Jaebum pulling the covers over him. The elder let out a soft sigh at Jinyoung's refusal to meet his eye; knowing that the younger was adamant on being left alone - Jaebum did agree that it was too early to be having this conversation; which seemed to be long overdue in his opinion. Jinyoung let out a breath when the weight on the bed lessened, with Jaebum leaving the bedroom. He wasn't in the mood to talk to the alpha, knowing that all he'll see is that weary disappointed look in Jaebum's eyes - at Jinyoung's inability to take better care of himself. Jinyoung knew that he was projecting - but he couldn't seem to think rationally at the moment. 

Jinyoung's posture stiffened when Jaebum's padded footsteps increased in volume, the elder nudging Jinyoung to sit up. With a huff, Jinyoung relented hugging the pillow close to his chest. He shifted backwards, moving toward the headrest of the bed. He leaned against the headrest, with his knees brought up to this chest - burying half his face in the pillow casing. Jaebum gently cupped his cheek, Jinyoung still stubbornly refusing to meet his gaze - fearing that the waterworks would start once he looked into Jaebum damn eyes. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him, he felt so fragile.

Jaebum handed Jinyoung a glass of warm water, with Jinyoung cupping the cup with both hands taking small sips. He whispered out a soft thanks, before shifting his gaze downwards. The pair allowed silence to fall over them, in their twilight lit bedroom; with Jinyoung's gaze straying to the curtains that were illuminated by the street lamps. It was quiet, with the lack of traffic outside; and Jinyoung could hear Jaebum's breathing. Usually, the silence between them was comfortable and not charged with tensions of unspoken words that they both desperately wanted to say but didn't have the courage to.

This time, it was Jaebum who broke the silence. The elder had moved closer to Jinyoung, slipping into the sheets beside him. He had taken Jinyoung's hand and had begun to trace patterns on the top of his palm. Slowly, he interlaced their fingers; giving Jinyoung the opportunity to pull away. Jinyoung breathed out softly, too tired to reject the comfort that Jaebum provided and settled his head on his shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you Jinyoung. There's a difference between being worried and being angry. You know that - so stop beating yourself up over it. You can't help falling sick, and I'm just worried that I'll be leaving you at home alone. You never have to apologise for needing me, you hear me? "

“I know that hyung,” Jinyoung answered softly, before holding Jaebum’s gaze. The frown of the elder’s brows subsiding, as he offered Jinyoung a soft smile. Jinyoung returned it before his gaze shifted to the bedside clock; gaze widening slightly at the time. It was an ungodly hour of three in the morning, and Jaebum's flight left at six in the morning. He sighed softly, before tugging on Jaebum’s sleeve after placing down the glass of water.

“Go back to sleep with me hyung?”

“Did you even have to ask Nyoungie?”

Jinyoung shifted, to be face to face with Jaebum - the elder’s features softening as he kissed Jinyoung on the forehead. Jinyoung buried his face into the crook of Jaebum's shoulder, content to be the little spoon.  He watched quietly, as the elder’s breathing evened, features relaxing as Jaebum drifted off - his heartbeat slowing into a steady rhythm. The elder's arm slung over Jinyoung's hip; with Jinyoung pressed snugly against the warm body of the elder. Jinyoung focused on the steady rise and fall of Jaebum's chest but he couldn’t shake off the heavy feeling of uncertainty, that whatever he was down with wasn’t just a normal case of food poisoning. He gnawed on the bottom of his lip, eyes scrunched tight as he willed for his thoughts to come to a standstill. Whatever it was - it could wait till the morning.

Jinyoung tossed and turned in bed, arm flying over to the other side of the bed - where a warm body should be. To his surprise, the sheets were cold; with the absence of the sturdy form of where Jaebum should be. Jinyoung blinked open his eyes, to find his vision fuzzy - and limbs still heavy despite having gotten more than enough sleep.  Fumbling for his glasses, his fingers brushing against a post-it note plastered on his phone. He clumsily slipped on his glasses, before grinning a little at the post it. Written on it, with Jaebum’s messy scribbles and a goofily drawn smiley face were the time of Jinyoung’s doctor's appointment and a reminder to text the elder about how it went.

It was just like Jaebum to drive himself to the airport, just to avoid waking Jinyoung. Both of them were obstinate in caring for the other, going to extra lengths to do what they think was best for the other - at the expense of their own comfort. If that wasn’t love, Jinyoung didn’t know what else love was.

Jinyoung couldn’t help but grin fondly at how thoughtful Jaebum was; it was strange really - to have someone so intuned with him. Before Jaebum, Jinyoung had never expected to have found someone who could effortlessly take care of him without feeling exasperated at Jinyoung’s unwillingness to ask for help. Well, if Jinyoung was being honest. There were many things that he’d never expected in life before Jaebum and unknowingly - Jinyoung found himself happier and a lot more at peace with himself after meeting Jaebum. He almost couldn’t imagine himself before Jaebum. Jaebum - having entangled himself in Jinyoung’s life - with no hopes of ever being removed. Jaebum had taught him self-acceptance, and a whole lot of things that he’d learned in the process of falling in love with the elder.

Jinyoung added Jaebum's thoughtfulness to his list of reasons to be thankful for the man that is Im Jaebum. As time went by, more things would be added to that list with Jinyoung finding more and more things to be grateful to Jaebum for. Every day, he fell a little deeper in love with the elder - and he didn’t think he would ever fall out of it.

Jinyoung meandered his way into the bathroom, doing his morning routine. With a towel slung over his neck, he slid open the bathroom cabinet, gaze scanning the bottle labels in search of nausea pills that he was sure they had somewhere. He cheered in silent triumph, upon finding the pill bottle. He reached into the back of the cabinet and pulled out the bottle - knocking over an inconspicuous empty bottle in the process. He raised a brow, before picking the fallen bottle up turning the bottle over revealing the label. Jinyoung’s breathing hitched, his fingers tightening around the empty bottle - stunned into silence; the only thing running through his head was the fact that he was holding an empty bottle of contraceptives.

With a shaky breath, he stood at their kitchen counter; forearms bracing his head as he desperately tried to recall the last time he’d taken them. Jaebum had brought up the idea of birth-control when they first had their cycles, and Jinyoung had gotten the hint immediately. He knew where the elder was coming from, both of them focused on their careers at the moment - without any foreseeable plans to start a family. They’d never had the discussion of wanting to have children, with Jinyoung distinctly remembering a conversation they had years ago. In which, Jaebum was whining about how annoying children were. That thought caused a sickening dread to settle at the base of his stomach, and Jinyoung fought the urge to hurl. This whole issue was due to his negligence and he cursed softly, finally connecting the dots to his recent bout of nausea and erratic mood swings.

Fuck. This was all his fault.

Just as luck had it, his phone rang - with none other than Jaebum calling. Jinyoung couldn’t help but grin at Jaebum calling him being the first thing he did upon landing - despite the tendrils of anxiety at being pregnant coiling around his heart. With a soft exhale, Jinyoung picked up the call - waiting to hear the dulcet tones of Jaebum’s voice.

“Jinyoungie, how are you feeling? Did you see the note I stuck on your phone? You have an appointment at 11, also don’t forget to eat a proper lunch. I think there’s still some leftovers from yesterday’s samgye-tang.” Jaebum said, voice increasing in volume over the loud hustle and bustle of the airport. Jinyoung could hear the muffled shouts of Jaebum’s name being yelled and he couldn’t help but chuckle - hearing Jaebum’s voice was enough to put him at ease.

“Aren’t you mister popular, Jaebongi-hyung,” Jinyoung said teasingly, as he shuffled towards the fridge; and pouring himself a glass of orange juice foregoing his usual coffee. The thought of ingesting caffeine, in his current state making him rather uneasy. For all he knew, he could be completely wrong and it was just a very bad case of food poisoning. Jinyoung could hear Jaebum’s bewildered sputter, at having been caught off guard by Jinyoung’s use of a decade old nickname.

“Remember to text me after your appointment Nyoungie. I should be back in two days - honestly, I don’t even think there’s a point in me going.” Jinyoung could hear the underlying worry and frustration at leaving Jinyoung alone. It wasn’t the first time that Jaebum had to leave to fly overseas to attend award ceremonies - but it was the first time he would leave knowing that Jinyoung was far from being in his tip-top condition.

“Don’t be silly hyung. You go there, with your head held high. You’ve come a long way from just being a SoundCloud producer. You don’t have to worry about little old me. I’m pretty sure it’s just food poisoning from all that greasy pizza Jackson made me eat two days ago.” Jinyoung said, upon resting the phone between his ear and shoulder as he washed the cup Jaebum left in the sink.

“I’ll always worry about you Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum said tenderly, and Jinyoung could hear the love and fondness dripping from Jaebum’s words. It made him uneasy at having to lie to Jaebum about his suspicions, but he wasn’t really keen on having this conversation over the phone - better yet it would be better to not even have this conversation at all. Jinyoung could feel his throat tightening, the telltale signs of the onset of tears.

“I got to go hyung, if not I’ll be late. I’ll text you later.” Jinyoung rushed out, pinching the bridge of his nose - trying his hardest to keep his voice steady.

“Take care Jinyoungie. I love you.”

“Love you too hyung.”

With that, Jinyoung hung up - the fear of being right cascading over him in waves. He really hoped that his suspicions were wrong. For once, Jinyoung wanted nothing more than to be proven wrong.

* * *

 

The drive back from the hospital was a blur - all Jinyoung could think about was the fact that he was pregnant. They were having a baby. He was four weeks along, and by doing simple math - Jinyoung was sure that they conceived their child during his heat. The weight of the reality of carrying a child finally hitting Jinyoung full force when he enters their apartment. In his hands was clutched a manila envelope that was given to him by his doctor. The reality of having a life growing in him was overwhelming - and Jinyoung would have expected himself to be having a meltdown but yet he was oddly calm.

He took a shaky breath, setting down his keys onto the coffee table. Jinyoung hated how fearful he was for an event that was supposed to be joyful, he hated how he couldn’t be like every other sane omega who would be rejoicing at having a child of their own. He hated the fact that he needed Jaebum to tell him - that he wanted this. That he wanted a family. God only knows what Jinyoung would do if Jaebum didn’t want the child. Jinyoung didn’t even know how long he was sitting there, staring at his hands - mind running at miles per minute.

His shoulders shook, as tears streamed down his cheeks. Jinyoung’s chin quivered, breath coming out in short gasps as he pressed a hand against his mouth to muffle the sobs. He didn’t even know why he was crying this hard, his sobs resounded in the empty apartment and Jinyoung had never felt more helpless in his life. Wave after wave of insecurity and uncertainty flooded over Jinyoung, and all he could do was cry because good god he was fucking terrified. Unbeknownst to Jinyoung, his phone was illuminated by dozens of unanswered text messages - each growing in urgency, before vibrating with incoming calls which were also left unanswered.

Gradually, Jinyoung had dozed off - crying himself into exhaustion; before being shaken by a figure. Jinyoung blinked open an eye, keenly aware of how puffy and swollen his eyes were, with his cheeks tear-stained and skin blotchy red. Jinyoung swallowed the lump in his throat, immediately recognising the scent as Mark. The alpha was on high alert, gaze sharp and posture tense; most definitely due to the proximity of a distressed omega being around him. Mark was still dressed in his typical autumn trench coat with his dress slacks - the spare key with a kitty keychain dangling from his fingers. Jinyoung coming to realise that the elder had rushed over, after most probably receiving countless calls from Jaebum - speaking of which; he realised the absence of his phone. 

“Hey hyung.” Jinyoung croaked out, voice cracking as he sat up to fetch himself a glass of water. Mark immediately placed a hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder; forcing him to sit back down as the elder headed into the kitchen to pour him a glass of water. Jinyoung accepted the glass of water with a nod, sipping the liquid and relishing at the coolness of the liquid down his parched throat.

“You don’t get to ‘Hyung” me, after sending Jaebum into a panic at you having ignored his calls and texts for the entire afternoon Park Jinyoung,” Mark said crossly, his arms folded across his chest - gaze scrutinizing Jinyoung’s face. The elder’s features softened at noticing the weary expression in Jinyoung’s eyes. Jinyoung’s bottom lip wobbled at the look on Mark’s face and the elder’s gaze widened in alarm, causing Jinyoung to let out a wet chuckle. Mark never did deal well with Jinyoung crying. It had been that way since they were children - Mark was never the best one at dealing with Jinyoung’s tears. Jinyoung still remembered the time when he presented, he had confided in Mark with hot tears streaking down his cheeks and the alpha was stunned - being unable to do anything but to squeeze the younger and awkwardly run a hand up and down his back. He was a taciturn person, who always listened more than talk; Jinyoung appreciated the calm that Mark brought. 

Jinyoung had always feared that his status would cause a rift in his and Mark’s friendship. With both of their families expecting their sons to be alpha best friends. It was to Jinyoung’s relief that besides for the adjustment period of learning how to treat Jinyoung - not that Jinyoung wanted to be treated differently; things remained the same between them. They were still as thick as thieves. Mark moved closer to Jinyoung, rubbing his hand up and down Jinyoung’s arm - giving Jinyoung the time to collect his thoughts. He was glad that Jaebum had called Mark instead of Jackson - knowing full well that the younger of the two would scream bloody murder upon seeing the state Jinyoung was in. Jinyoung knew he looked horrible - because he sure as hell felt like it.

“Do you want to tell me what happened? You haven’t cried this much since Wonpil broke up with you in high school.” Mark said softly, eyebrows raised in curiosity - with his irises radiating concern. Jinyoung didn’t offer a response, gaze falling on the manila envelope; before going back to Mark’s face. The elder also looking at the manila envelope intensely, head tilted to the side.

“Mark hyung, do you think Jaebum hyung wants kids?” Jinyoung asked uncertainly, voice timid and soft - fearful for Mark’s answer. The elder fell silent, looking at Jinyoung in astonishment; before morphing his expression into a gentle smile.

“Oh, Jinyoungie. I know you guys haven’t talked about it, but I’m sure Jaebum would be really happy. He loves you; stupid. He’ll most definitely love your child too. The man was willing to drop everything to take the next flight back - you really worried him half to death.” Mark said soothingly, Jinyoung inhaling and exhaling deeply; wondering how on earth Mark was so confident that Jaebum wanted kids. When they had never once brought it up.

“What if he isn’t ready hyung. What if he doesn’t….” Jinyoung trailed off, leaning back against the couch - as he blinked back the tears and swallowed heavily.

“Is anyone ever prepared for parenthood Jinyoungie? It’ll be alright Jinyoung-ah - trust in Jaebum. He won't let anything come between the both of you - especially not a child which is the product of the love both of you share. Have more faith in Jaebum-ah; hurting you is the last thing that man would do on earth.”

Saying that Mark squeezed Jinyoung's hand; smiling softly at Jinyoung. The younger exhaled deeply, wiping away the stray tears from his eyes before squeezing Mark's hand in return.

“Thanks, Mark-hyung, don't tell Jaebum anything - I think it'll be better if we talked after he got back.”

Mark gave Jinyoung a look that said ‘you better not be an idiot and keep it to yourself until it blows up.’ The elder sighed softly, standing up from the couch; opening his arms as an invitation for a hug. Jinyoung chuckled softly before hugging the elder; with Mark pulling away and ruffling Jinyoung’s hair.

“Congratulations Jinyoung-ah. You’ll be a good Dad.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

Jinyoung crawls into bed that night, sleeping on Jaebum’s side of the bed - after sending the elder a selca that he was alright. Using the excuse that he was sleeping; which was backed up by Mark who had told Jaebum that Jinyoung was asleep when he arrived. Jaebum was quick to apologise for overreacting; in which Jinyoung quickly explained that he was at fault for forgetting to text the elder. He smiled softly at Jaebum’s message wishing him good night, before placing a palm on his still flat stomach - rubbing a small circle on the skin.

“Good night to you to Angel,” Jinyoung whispered, before finally letting sleep overtake him. Jinyoung awoke the next day, feeling refreshed for once - due to the pills prescribed for morning sickness. He headed to work, feeling a great deal better than he did before; surprising even Mark with his good mood. His students were all wondering what on earth had gotten into their teacher, who was notoriously known to be grumpy when his mate left the country. It was just coincidental that Jinyoung and Mark both taught in the same arts programme. With the elder always giving the class a warning, to expect the brunt of Jinyoung’s foul mood. Needless to say, Mark’s credibility was damaged that day.

On the day that Jaebum was returning, Jinyoung was thrumming with anxiety; and Mark had to tell on multiple occasions to calm down - lest he hurt himself with the pacing. Mark leaned on the doorway of Jinyoung’s office, raising a brow at the younger who was still sitting at his desk - scrolling through his phone. Mark cleared his throat, with an unamused look on his face.

“Are you planning on going home anytime soon Jinyoungie? Also, Jackson is being extremely petty that you didn’t tell him first. Somehow it became my fault for keeping it from him, and I’m exiled to the couch. I sacrificed a warm and comfy bed for you Jinyoungie, the things I do for you.”

“I wasn’t even planning on telling him yet. How the hell would I know that he would pick up your phone while you were in the shower?” Jinyoung retorted, scowling at the elder who waved Jinyoung off.

“You could have at least waited for a ‘hello.’ before beginning your rant."

The pair allowed silence to fall over them, as there was a lull in the conversation. Mark parted his lips, planning to say something but Jinyoung cut him off abruptly. The younger of the two sitting up in his office chair, gaze falling onto his stomach. Mark didn't miss the soft smile the younger had on his lips before JInyoung looked up at him and gave him a perplexed expression. 

“I...I don't know what to tell Jaebum-hyung.”

“How about, we’re having a baby. I thought you were the linguistic professor here Mr Park.”

“Oh shut up hyung.”

“Adding the ‘hyung’ doesn’t make it any less rude Jinyoungie.”

Mark soon got sick of Jinyoung brooding in his office and had physically picked Jinyoung up and carried him to his car; much to the indignant squawks from Jinyoung about it being most definitely unnecessary. Mark peered into the driver’s window, poking Jinyoung in the chest rather aggressively.

“You are going to go home and talk it through like a damn adult.”

Jinyoung pulled up at their apartment, noticing that Jaebum's car was already in its regular parking space. He blew out a breath and unlocked their front door, removing his shoes and locking the door behind him before padding into the living room. Jaebum was seated on the couch, mindlessly scrolling through his phone before looking up and locking gazes with Jinyoung. A bright smile making its appearance across his face; which Jinyong failed to reciprocate with equal enthusiasm. The younger only managing a soft smile, fingers absently fiddling with the zipper of his jacket before finally pulling it off. Jaebum’s smile dimmed slightly, before getting up and walking towards Jinyoung. In a moment of panic, Jinyoung ducked out of Jaebum’s way before planting a chaste kiss on the elder’s cheek and disappearing into their bedroom. Jinyoung leaned against the closed bedroom door, taking deep breaths. He knew he was being childish, irrational and most definitely suspicious.

He slipped into an old hoodie and sweatpants before heading back into the kitchen, noticing Jaebum who was staring absently at the television. Jinyoung hesitated, before making his way towards the alpha and curling up against his side. Inhaling the elder's scent, with his fingers reaching for Jaebum's who had stiffened somewhat, before wrapping an arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder.  

“Welcome home hyung,” Jinyoung said softly - the alpha hummed in response, not making any further attempts at conversation. To some extent, Jinyoung was relieved - he still couldn't bring himself to utter the words that were on the tip of his tongue. A few beats later, Jinyoung felt Jaebum nose at his neck - with the alpha stiffening imperceptibly.

“Jinyoung. Why do you smell like Mark hyung?”

Jinyoung’s posture straightened, turning his attention to Jaebum who had his gaze narrowed, with a subtle clench of his jaw and had a brow arched. He didn’t know what to say to that question, because if he answered truthfully - it would give rise to even more questions that Jinyoung wasn’t sure he could bring himself to answer. Jinyoung had paused before giving a noncommittal shrug, mentally cursing himself for not being able to think of something else to say. When he was around Jaebum, it was as if he lost every single amount of wit he possessed - the sharpness of his tongue that he was well famous for; was reduced to a puddle of goo around Jaebum.

Jaebum pulled away abruptly, wordlessly entering their bedroom - plunging the apartment into silence. Jinyoung knows he messed up, and knowing Jaebum - he would continue pretending everything was alright; bottling everything up until something comes along and breaks the glass bottle. The rest of their evening proceeds, with suffocating silence and Jinyoung positively gets even more on edge as the day fades into night. Jaebum had settled on their bed, flipping through one of the novels he had picked up from the bookstore at the airport. Jinyoung slides into the covers beside Jaebum; listening to Jaebum flipping the pages of his book and his steady breathing.

“Jaebum-ah” Jinyoung whispers softly, catching Jaebum’s attention as the elder focused his attention on Jinyoung. The little courage that he had worked up, with the time he spent getting ready for bed dissipating as soon as he met Jaebum's gaze. He really was pathetic. Jinyoung closed his eyes, breathing out softly before offering the elder a soft smile.

“I love you.”

“Love you too Jinyoung, get some sleep. I'll turn off the lights.”

The next few days continue with this awkward distance between them, with Jinyoung being absolutely clueless on how to resolve it. He started staying later in school, blatantly lying to Mark that he had already told Jaebum - with the elder never once believing him but leaving him alone. Just constantly reminding him to avoid overworking and take care of himself - the reason being left unsaid but still filled Jinyoung with guilt that he still hadn't told Jaebum. With the week coming to a close, Jinyoung entered their apartment; bracing himself for the strained conversation that they shared over dinner. Unexpectedly, he sees that familiar manila envelope on the coffee table - with its contents spread across the table. His breathing hitched, gaze moving towards Jaebum who was leaning against the entrance to the kitchen.

“Were you ever planning on telling me Jinyoung?” Jaebum gritted out, his jaw clenched as his gaze hardened. Jaebum’s lips were pressed in a firm line, and his hands raked through his hair, tugging painfully at the strands.

“Jaebum-hyung. I... I listen to me.” Jinyoung started, taking two cautious steps towards Jaebum. The other flinched and backed into the kitchen; exhaling sharply as he pressed his palms on their granite counter top - he looked up and fixated his gaze onto Jinyoung. Jaebum's gaze was hard, cold and unflinching lacking the usual warmth that the alpha looked at him with. Jinyoung could see the hurt swirling in the elder's gaze, and his heart squeezed uncomfortably. Jinyoung swallowed at the intensity of Jaebum’s gaze, his instincts telling him to cower and submit but he had enough of letting their little cold war fester. Jinyoung lifted his chin, returning Jaebum’s stare with fervour.

“You can’t expect me to listen to you Jinyoung when you haven't told me anything. I had to find out that we're having a baby through your medical record - which you hid from me, and I’ve seen you skirting around me for the past few days. You think I haven't noticed you coming home later and later recently? You're avoiding me Jinyoung, you can't even look me in the eye during dinner. What the hell are you so afraid of?” Jaebum exclaimed, fingers tugging on his hair as his voice raised in volume after each word.

Jinyoung couldn't help but flinch at the way his name rolled off Jaebum's tongue - he was so used to 'Jinyoungie', 'Nyoung', 'Jirongie' that hearing his name with such anger unsettled him. He could see the hurt, the anger and the frustration on wide display across Jaebum's features - the elder never being one to be able to keep his facial expressions under control.

Jinyoung steeled his resolve, directing Jaebum with a hardened gaze of his own as he crossed his arms; frustration simmering to the surface as he inhaled sharply - to control his emotions. He was a lot better at keeping a poker face, back when his hormones weren’t out of whack. This wasn't how he imagined this to go, he didn't expect this of all things to be the thing that pushed Jaebum off the edge, away from him - not when Jinyoung needed him the most for this. 

“What I’m afraid of? I’m afraid of giving you something you don’t want. I’m afraid of burdening you with the additional task of not only caring for a very difficult omega but a child you don’t even want.” Jinyoung spat out, his figure shaking as he took in a shuddering breath. Jinyoung took two steps towards Jaebum, who was looking at him as if it was the first time he was seeing Jinyoung.

“I’m always so deadly afraid of being someone that isn’t good enough for you. You can do so much better than me; an omega who doesn’t even act like one. I’m so terrified of not being good enough as a mate to bring this child I’m carrying up with you. Yet I don’t tell you this, because it’s not fair for me to project my insecurities on you. I love you so much it fucking hurts, and you’re asking what I’m afraid of? I’m always so fucking terrified that I’ll lose you.” Jinyoung spewed out, panting slightly at the end of his rant; he closed his eyes - realising that it was getting hard for him to breathe. Jinyoung's chest tightened as he inhaled sharply, fist clenched tightly at the hem of his sweatshirt.

Jaebum paused, eyes widening at Jinyoung’s expression which was scrunched up in discomfort. He took two long strides and gripped Jinyoung’s shoulders. Jinyoung struggled on getting his lungs to cooperate with him, with Jaebum counting the number of breaths he took in. Gradually, Jinyoung’s breathing evened, no longer gasping for air as the black dots in his vision cleared. He glared at Jaebum, who was still looking at him with worry and an immensely remorseful look. The elder still having an arm wrapped around his shoulder and around his waist; fingertips brushing against his stomach. 

“I swear to god Im Jaebum, you’ll be the death of me one day.”

Jaebum chuckled softly, tension melting from his shoulders as he nosed at Jinyoung's neck - realising that his scent had grown sweeter. Jinyoung rolled his eyes at the elder, kissing him on the cheek before moving Jaebum's hand from his waist to his stomach that was firm to the touch. He held Jaebum's hand there, watching the elder with a wary expression; wondering how he'll react. Jinyoung watched with bated breath as Jaebum shifted his gaze from his stomach to Jinyoung; what he didn't expect were the tears in Jaebum's eyes. 

"We're having a baby Jinyoungie." The elder said softly, fingers dipping under Jinyoung's sweatshirt and touching the expanse of his stomach. Jinyoung couldn't help but smile softly at the affectionate and gentle look in Jaebum's eyes; knowing now - that he was foolish for ever questioning the love that Jaebum had for him. The elder finally tore his gaze from Jinyoung's stomach and cupped the younger's cheek; leaning forward and capturing his lips in a searing loving kiss. Jinyoung sighed into the kiss, eyelids fluttering shut feeling Jaebum smiling against his lips. They pulled away, with Jaebum pressing another kiss to his nose; evoking a soft giggle from the younger.

"You know that I'll always love you Nyoung, I love you for you. Omega or not I don't care. I'll always want you, and don't you ever forget that. I'll always love you and our little angel. You'll always be mine."

“I'm yours forever hyung." Jinyoung uttered in reply, nosing at the elder's jaw as he covered Jaebum's hand on his lower abdomen with his own. With a gently kiss on the bottom of Jaebum's jaw, Jinyoung whispered into the elder's ear. 

"We love you too, you big softie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! So if you're reading this - you've come to the end of my first chaptered fic! So all that's left is the epilogue, and I'm very curious if yall want a sugar-rotting fluffy and domestic epilogue or one that has a pinch of smut. Recently, all I've been thinking about is just Jaebum's obsession over Jinyoung's stomach. (I need holy water) 
> 
> It'll mean a lot to me if ya'll leave a comment. I really want to know what you guys think, and at the same time help with me a decision; on how to wrap up this whole fic! If you want to talk, I am @luckybinnie on Twitter! Come say hi - I don't bite; much ;)


	6. Epilogue

Jinyoung bit the inside of his lip, staring at the mirror in front of him in disdain. He huffed out a breath, sucking in his stomach as he wriggled his way into his jeans. He sighed in frustration when the fabric stubbornly refused to be zipped. With a whine of frustration, he flailed his arms; knocking over the bottles of shower products on their bathroom shelf. He cursed under his breath at the loud clatter, that reverberated around the four walls of their linoleum bathroom. God he couldn't do  _anything_ right.  
  
He couldn't fit into his favourite pair of jeans, and he'd spent the last twenty minutes having a stare off with his reflection. He wouldn't admit it to a living soul, but he was starting to hate how he looked in the mirror. He ran a hand down his face, feeling the frustration well up in him; as his eyes became glassy with unshed tears. He couldn't help but whine at how pathetic he looked. Here he was, standing in the middle of a messy bathroom - crying over the fact that his jeans didn't fit. That was a new low. He rubbed furiously at his eyes, his levels of discomfort skyrocketing. He didn't even know what he was crying about anymore.  
  
That's how Jaebum found him, the male peeking into the bathroom when realising that Jinyoung was taking far too long in the bathroom. The elder carefully stepped over the fallen bottles that were scattered all over the bathroom floor. They weren't of his concern right now. He bundled Jinyoung into his arms with his arms wrapped around Jinyoung's middle. The younger's shoulders were shaking as he pressed his face into Jaebum's dress shirt; knowing full well that he was ruining Jaebum's shirt with his tears. Jaebum didn't seem to mind, rubbing Jinyoung's back soothingly and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.   
  
Jinyoung's soft sobs soon became muffled hiccups as he pulled his face away from Jaebum's comforting embrace. He took in a shaky breath, and stared resolutely at the ground - swallowing when he realises that his belly was visible at the bottom of his vision.

At the early stages of Jinyoung's pregnancy, Jaebum had learned that Jinyoung was even more sensitive and on edge about certain things. Jinyoung didn't cry often, and yet it was starting to become a common occurrence. With a few intelligent guesses, Jaebum had come to realise that the younger couldn't accept the changes that were happening to his body.  
  
At the four-month mark of his pregnancy, Jinyoung had begun to avoid mirrors; choosing to wear Jaebum's shirts if they had to go out to avoid having to look at his protruding stomach. The younger had never voiced his insecurities - never once directly answering Jaebum on why he chooses to wear the elder's shirts out. It didn't help that Jaebum had no idea how to approach the subject without Jinyoung blowing him off entirely. He didn't think a pair of jeans would be the thing to push Jinyoung over the edge.  
  
“Shhh Nyoungie, it's okay. You're okay baby.” Jaebum whispered softly into the youngers’ ear, running a hand up and down Jinyoung's back. Jinyoung breathed in and out heavily, steadying his breathing. Jaebum guided Jinyoung out of the bathroom, kicking aside the fallen products on the ground. Jinyoung still had a firm grip on Jaebum's shirt, skin blotchy from crying as he tugged the elder closer to him. Jaebum settled onto the bed, easily settling Jinyoung onto his lap.  
  
“Hyung, let me go. I’m heavy.” Jinyoung said with a soft whine, struggling in Jaebum’s grasp. The elder stubbornly refused to let Jinyoung go, with hands firmly placed on his hips - holding Jinyoung in place. Jinyoung sighed softly, glaring at Jaebum before finally relaxing in his hold. Jaebum nosed at Jinyoung’s neck, before placing a hand on the round of Jinyoung’s stomach - rubbing a soothing circle. Jaebum trailed kissed along Jinyoung’s jaw, before finally kissing the younger on the lips. Jinyoung placed a hand on Jaebum’s chest - pushing the elder away as he inhaled shakily.  
  
“D...Don’t.”  
  
“Why not Jinyoungie?” Jaebum asked softly, fingers once again threading through Jinyoung’s raven locks. Jinyoung bit his lip, averting eye contact with Jaebum as he fiddled with the sleeves of Jaebum’s dress shirt. Jaebum waited, giving the omega time to put his thoughts together. Jaebum knew what was bothering Jinyoung, but hearing the male admit it would finally allow Jinyoung to come to terms with it. It’ll make convincing the male otherwise about whatever notion he had of his body easier.  
  
“It’s…. Nothing. It’s probably just hormones messing with me. You know how it is, with the weird cravings and all. I’ll get over it.” Jinyoung replied softly, a tight smile plastered over his lips. Jaebum frowned, tilting Jinyoung’s chin towards him - his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
“Nyoungie, you know you can’t lie to me, right? We’ve been over this, you can’t continue keeping your worries to yourself. Come on baby, tell me what’s bothering you.” Jaebum spoke gently, cupping Jinyoung’s cheek. Jinyoung exhaled softly, finally shifting his gaze to Jaebum's, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Jaebum intertwined their hands and gave Jinyoung's hand a reaffirming squeeze. Jinyoung gnawed on his bottom lip, before taking a deep breath.  
  
“Jaebum-ah, I know this sounds ridiculous but I really think I look horrible. I feel horrible on most days, and I swear all I see in the mirror is a fat mess staring back at me.”  
  
“Jinyoung-ah, it's not ridiculous. Anything worth being a concern won't ever be ridiculous, especially when you're pregnant. It's normal to put on weight baby, you know this. This just means that our baby is growing well.” Jaebum said softly, kissing Jinyoung on the nose as he rubbed a circle on Jinyoung's slightly rounded belly. He gave the younger a soft smile, wiping away the tears on Jinyoung's cheeks.  
  
“You don't think I'm ugly?” Jinyoung asked softly, gazing at Jaebum in disbelief his eyebrows arched highly on his forehead. Looking at Jinyoung, one would have thought that Jaebum had told Jinyoung he was adopted or something else equally as ridiculous. Jaebum stifled a chuckle, cupping the youngers cheek.  
  
“Jinyoung-ah, you're glowing. The pregnancy glow suits you. You're beautiful Nyoung, don't ever question it.” Jaebum said lowly, emphasising his point by trailing kisses along Jinyoung's collarbone. The younger shivered, the tips of his ears turning pink. Jaebum pulled away, pulling Jinyoung closer to his chest. Jinyoung's back was pressed against Jaebum's chest, the steady rise and fall of the elder's chest placing the younger at ease. Jaebum knew that the matter wouldn't end there, and it would take a lot of reassurance for Jinyoung to be at ease with himself. Acceptance didn't happen overnight, and no matter how long it would take - Jaebum would be there to constantly remind Jinyoung that he is worth all the love Jaebum can give.  
  
"W...What are you doing Jinyoung?" Jaebum exclaimed, startled from his thoughts at Jinyoung's abrupt manoeuvre. His hands moving to support the small of Jinyoung's back, his eyes widening in confusion. The younger's gaze was glazed, closed off. Jaebum swallowed, suppressing any outward reaction as Jinyoung ran his hand down his clothed chest. Jinyoung leaned towards Jaebum, as much as his bump would let him as his breath tickled Jaebum's ear.  
  
"Hyung, prove it. Prove that you still want me." Jinyoung said with a low voice, thick with arousal. He continued to trail touches along Jaebum's chest, fingers sliding under the elder's dress shirt. Jaebum suppressed his moan, exhaling deeply as he shut his eyes - desperately trying to clear his mind. Jaebum gently gripped Jinyoung's wrist, pulling the younger away from him.  
  
"Jinyoung-ah. That's not what I meant - you don't want this. You're not doing this to prove a point. We're not doing this when you clearly don't want to. Don't play mind games with yourself Jinyoungie." Jaebum said tensely, staring into Jinyoung's eyes. The younger's facade cracking, as he let out a soft sigh - his gaze softening. Jaebum watched silently as Jinyoung's posture slumped. The younger leaning his entire weight on Jaebum, with his head resting in the crook of his shoulder.  
  
"Tell you what Jinyoungie. Why don't you get changed into something more comfortable, I'll cook us dinner and we can rewatch Infernal Affairs." Jaebum suggested gently, nudging Jinyoung to get off his lap. They originally had dinner plans, but Jaebum wasn't sure if Jinyoung was still up for them. He watched as the younger clumsily got off his lap, before removing his jeans and shirt and slipping on an old Christmas sweater. Jaebum held his breath when Jinyoung placed both palms on his stomach - a conflicted guilty look flashing across his features before melting away into fondness. A tentative smile spread across Jinyoung's features, and Jaebum realised that with baby steps they'll get there.  
  
With the whole fiasco over, the pair settled on the couch - stomachs filled with warm dinner. With Jinyoung snuggled against Jaebum a blanket covering them both as they watched Infernal Affairs for the thousandth time. It was one of Jinyoung's favourites, with the younger making Jaebum watch it with him. Jaebum had long since lost count how many times they've watched it, but he could almost memorise every line that the protagonist said - word for word. Throughout the movie, from the side of eye Jaebum watched with a fond smile as Jinyoung touched the expanse of his stomach. It had been a while since the younger could touch his stomach without flinching. Jaebum couldn't put his finger on when Jinyoung had started to dislike how his body looked - but he had an inkling that it had everything to do with Jinyoung returning from work on the verge of tears a few weeks ago.  
  
Jaebum only noticed that Jinyoung had dozed off when he frowned at the lack of reaction from the younger at something awfully stupid the protagonist did. Despite having watched it a couple thousand times. Jinyoung would never fail to give a reaction to that scene. Jaebum let out a soft chuckle, reaching over to turn off the television. Plunging the apartment into silence as he glanced at the living room clock. It was almost eleven, and recently Jinyoung couldn't stay awake past ten. The younger blaming it on the lack of caffeine, but Jaebum knew that work and the pregnancy have been exhausting for Jinyoung.  
  
Jaebum pulled the blanket off Jinyoung, before scooping him up into his arms and padding into their bedroom. He gently placed Jinyoung onto the bed, before pulling the sheets over to cover Jinyoung. The air was getting colder, with two weeks left to Christmas - having a pouty Jinyoung with a cold during Christmas was not on Jaebum's holiday plans. The elder headed towards the light switch to flick off the lights, breath catching on his throat as he tripped over Jinyoung's discarded jeans. Jaebum heaved a sigh of relief at having caught himself on the dresser. He picked up the pair of jeans, scowling at it. He mulled over it, before folding the material and sliding open their shared closet.  
  
Jaebum cast a look at Jinyoung, before concluding that Jinyoung wouldn't miss the pair of jeans. He buried the offending material under all their old university varsity jackets and shirts. He never wanted to ever see that damn pair of jeans ever again, and if Jinyoung ever asked for it. Jaebum was sure that he would never find it, knowing how much the younger disliked going through their closet. After clearing the mess in the bathroom, Jaebum crawled into bed with Jinyoung - arm encircled around Jinyoung's middle.  
  
Jinyoung had the next month off, with the students having their winter break. Jaebum noticed the younger's mood improving, with Jinyoung no longer flinching when Jaebum decides to caress his stomach. Gradually, Jinyoung started to continue his past habit of reading to his belly. They both fell back into their past routine of including their unborn child in the whispered goodnights uttered before they turned in for the night.  
  
Jaebum thought that they had dealt with Jinyoung's pregnancy rather smoothly - with the only hiccups being Jinyoung's blatant refusal to tell him what he was craving for and self-confidence that the younger was building up. Jaebum still distinctly remembered waking up at an ungodly hour to find Jinyoung's side of the bed empty. He had stumbled out of bed expecting to find Jinyoung in the bathroom or kitchen but the apartment was empty. Needless to say, Jaebum worked himself up into a panic - calling Jinyoung's phone but realising that the male didn't bring it with him.  
  
Jaebum was on the verge of losing his mind, wondering where the hell Jinyoung had gone at a godforsaken hour when the apartment door creaked open. In walked Jinyoung, who hadn't been expecting Jaebum to be sitting on the couch in pitch darkness. Fuelled by Jinyoung's guilty and somewhat apprehensive expression, Jaebum's anxiety skyrocketed. They argued rather heatedly before Jinyoung finally broke and shouted at Jaebum to let him eat his pickles and frosting in peace.  After a beat of silence, with Jaebum's sleep-drugged mind still trying to process what he heard.  
  
"Together?" He asked with a questioning tone that sounded somewhat hysterical. Jinyoung looked up at the elder, as he sat down on the couch after opening the bottle of pickles. He calmly stabbed a pickle with a fork, bringing it to his mouth as he glared at the elder.   
  
"Do you have a problem with how I eat things too Jaebum-hyung? What other issues do you have with me?"

Jaebum blinked multiple times in succession, going to the extent of pinching himself before he took a deep breath and said flatly.  
  
"Jinyoung-ah, you hate pickles."  
  
"I do?" Jinyoung said mid-crunch, as he spooned another mouthful of icing into his mouth rather aggressively. Jaebum thought he was dreaming, and watched silently as Jinyoung munched his unique midnight snack. Refusing to indulge in his crazy dream, the elder had simply kissed Jinyoung on the forehead and retired to bed. The younger whispering out a good night before Jaebum stumbled his way back to bed - already anticipating Jinyoung's reaction to his dream the next morning. To his absolute surprise, Jaebum woke up to see the almost empty jar of pickles and tub of icing on their coffee table - where Jinyoung most likely left them. That's how Jaebum became Jinyoung's errand boy - getting kicked out of bed at ungodly hours to satisfy Jinyoung's weirdest cravings. The younger having told Jaebum many times, that he could go get them himself. Yet, the elder couldn't stomach the thought of Jinyoung walking to the store in the wee hours of the morning - alone. Jaebum's frequent visits to the local supermart resulted in an unlikely friendship with the cashier who worked the graveyard shift - Jaebum hearing horror stories of how explosive the other's mate was during his pregnancy. Jaebum thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't in that alpha's shoes.   
  
If anyone were to ask him, Jaebum would grumble ceaselessly. However, the pair both knew the truth - Jaebum would do anything for Jinyoung. Besides Jinyoung found it amusing that Jaebum's curiosity in how some of the combinations tasted usually landed the elder washing his mouth out with mouthwash. It was rare to render his usually witty mate speechless.  
  
As a result, Jaebum thought he was ready for anything that Jinyoung could throw at him. However, once again he was proven wrong. He had returned home, to be stunned into silence by his five months pregnant mate standing precariously on a ladder - on his tiptoes, trying to hang up a star on a Christmas tree that Jaebum was sure they didn't own. Jaebum's heart was in his throat, breath catching when he notices a fluffy cat circling the base of the ladder. Jaebum swore that his blood pressure spiked.  
  
"Jinyoungie. Please come down." Jaebum said through gritted teeth. His voice even and controlled so as to not startle Jinyoung. The younger had the cheek to smile at him with his signature eye smile. Jaebum would have found this endearing. If not for the fact that Jinyoung was at the risk of falling with the feline rubbing against the base of the ladder. Jaebum was sure that he was going to die at the hands of Park Jinyoung with how hard his heart was pounding against his chest.  
  
Once the younger's feet had touched the ground, Jaebum heaved a sigh of relief and pulled the younger into his arms. With Jinyoung letting out a surprised 'Ooomfph.' Jaebum peppered kisses all across Jinyoung's face, with the younger giggling and squirming, not understanding the reason behind Jaebum's actions. As the adrenaline wore off, Jaebum huffed out a breath running a hand through his hair as he leaned his head on Jinyoung's shoulder. He glared at Jinyoung with a small pout on his lips, his mate giggling at his actions as Jaebum childishly flicked Jinyoung on the forehead.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do Jinyoung." Jaebum huffed out as he slumped onto the couch, with Jinyoung rolling his eyes as he picked up the small feline. The younger curled up beside Jaebum, with the cat crawling out of Jinyoung's grasp and onto Jaebum's lap. Meowing insistently, until Jaebum gave in and threaded his fingers through its fur.  
  
"She likes you hyung," Jinyoung said softly, watching the cat with a tender look. Jaebum scoffed, before scratching the feline behind her ears - evoking a soft mewl. Jaebum shot Jinyoung an unimpressed look. His eyebrows raised as he gestured at the Christmas tree that was standing proudly in the corner of their living room. The younger smiling softly at Jaebum before sharing his tale of what he and Mark did on their first day on break. The pair had been discussing Christmas plans, with Mark having the bright idea of getting a Christmas tree. It just happened that they found a stray kitten hidden amongst the leaves of the tree. Jinyoung knowing that Jaebum used to have cats in university - wouldn't be opposed to getting one. So here they were, with a beautifully decorated Christmas tree and a new addition to their household.  
  
"Does she have a name Jinyoungie?"  
  
"Why don't you name her hyung?"  
  
"How about Nora?"  
  
"Nora it is. Welcome home Nora-ah." Jinyoung said softly as Jaebum placed the kitten on the swell of Jinyoung's belly. The kitten sniffed at Jinyoung's stomach, before curling up and settling down. Jinyoung smiled softly at the sight. He sighed contently, resting his head on Jaebum's shoulder.  
  
"I love you Jinyoung-ah," Jaebum said softly. The younger hummed in reply before interlacing their fingers together and bringing up their hands to his lips.  
  
"Love you too Jaebummie. Seems like our little angel is going to grow up being spoilt rotten by his Appa, Papa and Nora-ah." Jinyoung mused, stroking the kitten's fur mindlessly. Jaebum raised a brow at Jinyoung's choice of pronoun, peering at the younger's face.  
  
"His?"  
  
"I'm almost a hundred per cent positive we're having a son Jaebummie."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Call it Omega's intuition."

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

  
Christmas was a Christmas, unlike any other Christmas they've had together. Granted they had their annual Christmas gathering, with the lack of alcohol this year to make it easier on Jinyoung. Who never could stand being sober around Jackson when he was drunk. The gift exchange was surprising, to say the least, the gifts were practical and thoughtful. Unlike the presents that Jackson had a habit of giving. Jinyoung had gotten a box of glow in the dark condoms for Christmas a few years back. He wasn’t expecting the thoughtful gift of a customised baby mobile - playing a lullaby that Jaebum had produced but never released.  
  
Jinyoung teared, bottom lip wobbling, hiding his face in Jaebum’s chest. The elder having played a part in the gift, as he high-fived Jackson while rubbing Jinyoung’s back comfortingly. The evening passes pleasantly, with the atmosphere lightening as Jackson recounts another horror story from high school in which he had slid viagra into Jaebum’s coffee - making the elder panic at the prospect of going into a rut in the middle of the exam season. They’ve had heard the story countless times, but Jaebum chasing Jackson around never did get old.  
  
Jinyoung fidgeted in his seat, letting out a soft whine that he was sure no one heard. With Jackson and Jaebum still darting around their living room, with the elder throwing cushions at Jackson but missing every time. Knowing his luck, he caught Mark’s attention whose gaze immediately sprung towards Jinyoung. With Nora mewling in displeasure at having lost Mark's attention, as she padded into the laundry room - her tail held high. Mark raised an eyebrow, and Jinyoung grinned sheepishly at the elder - beckoning the elder over. Mark frowned before scooting over towards Jinyoung, worry evident in his eyes.

  
“Don’t look so worried Mark hyung. There’s nothing wrong. I might just need you to get Sseunie home. I don’t think I can hide my scent any longer before I ruin the surprise.” Jinyoung said with a teasing grin, gaze twinkling with mischief. That’s when Mark notices the subtle flare of arousal in Jinyoung’s scent - the alpha scrambling away looking at Jinyoung in shock.  
  
“Park Jinyoung you -”  
  
“Markie-pooh! Save me!” Yelled Jackson, the beta throwing himself into Mark’s arms. The elder wrapping his arms around Jackson’s waist to prevent the male from toppling both of them over. Over Jackson’s shoulder, Mark scrunched up his nose uttering the words ‘You dirty hoe.’ In which Jinyoung shot the elder a sly smile and a wink. Mark turned his attention back to Jackson, who was playfully sticking his tongue out at Jaebum. Sometimes he wondered if he was friends with a bunch of five year - olds.  
  
“It’s probably time to go Jackson. I’m pretty sure Jinyoungie is tired.” Mark said gently, nudging Jackson off his lap. He couldn’t believe Park Jinyoung, knowing the younger  probably had a vibrator up his ass - hence the whimpering. _Tired my ass. What a little_ _minx_. Jackson sobered up immediately, going towards Jinyoung before embracing the younger and whispering something into his ear. Based on the blush Jinyoung was sporting, it seemed that Jackson had figured it out as well.  
  
Jinyoung stood up from his comfortable position on the couch and stood at the door, with Jaebum pressing a hand to the small of his back as he waved their friends off. Both shooting Jinyoung a knowing look, with Mark still looking a little disgusted while Jackson was beaming; mouthing the words ‘have fun’. The elder was busy paying attention to Nora who was lying snugly in his arms; purring at the attention - missing the suspicious looks their friends were giving Jinyoung. The pair left for the elevator, with Jinyoung pulling Jaebum back into their apartment - allowing the door to close shut behind them. Nora as if sensing what was to go down struggled in Jaebum’s grasp, with the elder letting her down and turning his attention to Jinyoung. The younger was biting his bottom lip, fingers playing with the edges of his sweater - which Jaebum loved how it looked on Jinyoung.   
  
“Jinyoungie?” Jaebum asked with a questioning tone as he took two steps towards the younger. With Jinyoung taking the initiative and closing the distance before yanking Jaebum’s collar and drawing his lips in for a kiss. Jaebum circled his arms around Jinyoung’s waist, grounding them both in reality. The kiss started off soft, Jaebum licking and nibbling tasting the remnants of the sugary frosting from the Christmas log cake. Jinyoung was insistent, parting his lips - craving the deepening of the kiss. Jaebum closed his eyes, smiling into the kiss - losing himself in the sensation of having Jinyoung’s pillowy lips pressed against his. He would never get tired of kissing Jinyoung, knowing that each time they did so - it meant equally as much to the both of them.  
  
They parted, breathing heavily and Jaebum noted the healthy flush of pink across Jinyoung’s cheeks; and the hungry look in Jinyoung’s eyes. Like lightning, Jinyoung’s sweet syrupy scent of arousal hit Jaebum, with the elder’s pupils dilating and the pressing urge to satisfy Jinyoung’s want. Still - Jaebum held back, exhaling deeply; pulling away from Jinyoung.  
  
“Are you sure about this Jinyoung?”  
  
The younger looked at Jaebum with a softness in his features, eyes shining with fondness as he placed a hand on Jaebum’s bicep with a firm grip.  
  
“I want this.”  
  
That was all the confirmation Jaebum needed, with the elder pulling Jinyoung into their bedroom. Jaebum hovered over Jinyoung, the younger panting from the breathtaking kisses, spread eagle across their bed. Jaebum leaned over the younger, covering the smaller male’s body with his; acutely aware of the bump in between them. Jaebum littered open mouth kisses along Jinyoung’s collarbones, kissing every exposed surface of skin he could find as he relished in the soft whimpers Jinyoung emitted. Jaebum pulled away, sitting on his haunches; gaze zeroing in on Jinyoung’s kissed-swollen lips which were glistening with saliva.  
  
"Jinyoungie, undress for me," Jaebum said lowly, gaze roaming the omega's body. They hadn't gone beyond blowjobs or handjobs when either of them needed it - but for good measure, Jaebum had looked it up. He didn't think this would what they would be doing on Christmas. However, if this was Jinyoung's idea of a well-spent Christmas evening; who was Jaebum to complain? The younger pulled off his sweater, exposing his upper torso and Jaebum shifts forward. He ran his fingers along Jinyoung's neck, the younger's eyelids fluttering shut. Jaebum leaned downwards, pressing a kiss against Jinyoung's eyelids before trailing kisses down Jinyoung's torso - lips lingering on Jinyoung's belly. He his fingers on the waistband of Jinyoung's joggers. With one fell swoop, the fabric is pulled to the younger's knees.  
  
Jaebum lets out a soft gasp at the sight that is before him, Jinyoung wasn't wearing proper underwear; the male sporting a g-string which really left nothing to the imagination. Jaebum had to make a conscious effort to pull his gaze from Jinyoung's erection which was sticking up lewdly from the tight confines of the fabric.  
  
"Were you planning this baby?" Jaebum asked lowly, gaze hooded as he ran a knuckle against Jinyoung's cheekbones. He inched his hand towards Jinyoung's erection, using his thumb to play with the slit - rubbing at the precome. Jinyoung's breathing hitched, soft mewls escaping from his lips as he cupped Jaebum's face, and kissing the elder passionately.  
  
"Y...Yea I wanted to look good for you Jaebummie." Jinyoung uttered out breathlessly, as the elder continued to thumb at his slit. Jaebum hummed in appreciation as he ran his hands along Jinyoung's sides. He placed both hands on Jinyoung's lush butt, sinking his fingers into the soft flesh - drawing a gasp from the younger. Jaebum's eyebrows shot up in amazement when he noticed the cool touch of plastic against Jinyoug's heated skin.  
  
"Let me take a good look at you Jinyoungie. Come on, hands and knees; back towards me." Jaebum uttered, as Jinyoung scrambled into position - evoking a soft chuckle from Jaebum at how enthusiastic Jinyoung was. Jaebum placed his palm on Jinyoung's ass, as he pulled the fabric of the g-string away from Jinyoung's entrance. His action revealing the shiny sleek base of his favourite black vibrating dildo. Jaebum tugged at the base, evoking a loud moan from Jinyoung as the younger's back quivered.  
  
"Aren't you a good boy Jinyoungie, having prepared yourself so nicely for your alpha's cock. Tell me, did Jackson and Mark know how dirty you were being?" Jaebum growled out, thrusting the dildo in and out of Jinyoung's hole - the younger moaning and whining with each thrust.  
  
"T...They did right before leavi - oh god! Jaebummie, please." Jinyoung whined out, panting out as Jaebum flicked on the dildo. The sensation of the pulsating thick dildo almost pushing Jinyoung over the edge. The younger's back quivering with the overwhelming sensation. Unconsciously, Jinyoung had spread his legs wider. The elder licking his lips as he pulled out the dildo entirely out of Jinyoung, watching with rapt attention as a dollop of lube dribbled out of the younger's ass. Jaebum had always loved the contrast between the shiny darkness of the dildo against Jinyoung's milky pale skin. Unable to resist temptation, Jaebum licked at Jinyoung's entrance - inserting a finger into Jinyoung's entrance as he lapped at remaining traces of lube; with Jinyoung reduced to a begging mess in wanting Jaebum to just fuck him.   
  
Jaebum slicked his length with lube, hissing at the coldness of the liquid with Jinyoung straining his neck to observe him. Hunger evident in his eyes. The elder positioned his length at Jinyoung's entrance before leaning over and leaving kisses along Jinyoung's back, before whispering into the younger's ear.  
  
"You're so beautiful Jinyoungie. So damn beautiful, and all mine." Jaebum whispered out, before sliding into Jinyoung - letting out a loud moan in time with Jinyoung. Jaebum would have expected Jinyoung to be loose from the dildo, but Jinyoung was so tight around his length, the warmth surrounding his cock drawing him in deeper. Jaebum placed his hands on Jinyoung's hips, pistoning his hips - evoking a cacophony of moans from Jinyoung. Their bedroom echoing with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, Jinyoung's soft moans and Jaebum's grunts.  
  
At a particularly hard thrust, Jinyoung keens - letting out a sound of protest and Jaebum stills; gaze widening - mind going at miles per minute worried that he had hurt Jinyoung - or even worse the baby. Jinyoung was panting, his stomach brushing against the sheets as his fingers fisted in the linen.   
  
"Jinyoung?" Jaebum asked, pulling out and running a hand down the younger's sweaty back - noticing that the younger had pressed his head against the mattress; with his thighs quivering. The telltale signs of Jinyoung being on the edge of an orgasm. Jinyoung's form buckled, lying on his side with his legs parted and chest heaving. His cock was heavy and throbbing, curving against the underside of his swollen belly. Jaebum couldn't help but swallow at the lewd sight before his eyes.   
  
"A...Ahh hyung. Wanna see you - please." Jinyoung huffed out, turning his head to look at Jaebum peering at him worriedly. Jaebum let out a sigh of relief before helping Jinyoung sit up; the younger still shaking and breathing heavily. Jinyoung had withheld himself from coming, wanting so badly to see Jaebum when he did come. The pressure in his cock, and feeling of emptiness resulted in a rush of adrenaline to please Jaebum and be rewarded in return. Jinyoung struggled to push himself up, his face was tinted pink, lips parted as he breathed out heavily with his bangs sticking to his forehead. It'd had been too long since they've done the deed - and with the additional weight he was carrying it was no longer as easy to stay on his hands and knees before his back ached.   
  
"Is it too much Jinyoungie?" Jaebum asked softly, with him now being under the younger. With Jinyoung straddling him, thighs spread out on either side of Jaebum's. Jaebum had rubbed soothing circles on Jinyoung's thigh, lips pressed in a thin line, the other hand placed firmly on Jinyoung's back.

The younger shook his head aggressively, lining up Jaebum's hard erection against his entrance with shaky hands. Jinyoung lifted his hips and sank back down on Jaebum's length - controlling the depth of the penetration as he circled Jaebum's base in figures of eight. Using Jaebum to please himself, as he threw his head back, letting out soft exclamations as he found his rhythm.

"Oh my go- you... you feel so good hyung" Jinyoung moaned out, feeling Jaebum harden inside him as with every thrust Jaebum's cock brushes against his prostate. Jaebum grunted at the words that slipped past Jinyoung's lips, angling his hips before experimentally thrusting upwards. Evoking a louder whimper from Jinyoung - as he bounced on Jaebums cock.

Jaebum placed his hands on Jinyoung's hips, while the younger placed a hand on Jaebum's chest as he supported his weight. Jinyoung lifted his hips and slammed back down on Jaebum's length, thighs quivering with the effort as Jaebum thrusts back into him - both of them finding their rhythm. Jaebum continues to fuck up into Jinyoung, appreciating the view that the new position brought him. He watched at Jinyoung's features scrunched up in pleasure, his lips parted as he let out moan after moan. The younger placing a hand on the swell of his stomach as he supported his stomach, as Jinyoung's speed slowed - Jaebum thrust up in vigour.  Causing the younger to bounce on his cock, with Jinyoung's eyelids flying open looking at Jaebum in shock.  
  
Sex with Jinyoung was never repetitive, never did one of them only take and not give. It was always about pleasing the other, and if Jaebum was being honest - sex with Jinyoung was addictive. Jaebum bucked into Jinyoung as the younger sunk down on his length for the final time that evening. With Jinyoung's body shaking, as he braced his full weight on Jaebum's chest. A string of come was spilt on Jaebum's chest. The sight of Jinyoung coming above him - pushed Jaebum over the edge. Jinyoung let out a soft moan at Jaebum's pulsating cock filling him with his warm seed.  
  
Jaebum shivered as he pulled his softening length out from Jinyoung, shifting the male to lie beside him to avoid putting his weight on his stomach. Jaebum still slightly out of it, mind still coursing on endorphins as he stood up to get a washcloth to clean Jinyoung up - knowing that the younger was going to grumble about come stains and sweat if he didn't. He got about two steps away from the bed before Jinyoung reached out and pulled on his wrist - drawing Jaebum's attention.  
  
"Merry Christmas hyungie," Jinyoung said hoarsely, gaze heavy with drowsiness as the younger stifled a yawn. Jaebum rolls his eyes before pressing a kiss to Jinyoung's forehead.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too Jinyoungie."

* * *

 

 

  _ **Two Years later**_

 

>   
>  "Hmm... I wonder where is the little prince." Jaebum wondered out loud, making a whole show of searching the entirety of the living room - ignoring the pair of small sock covered feet and giggles coming from behind the curtains. Jaebum approached the curtain, with a soft smile on his lips before throwing it open. The small figure behind the curtain squealed happily, startling the kitten in his arms, which scampered away.  
>    
>  "Found you Youngjae-ah," Jaebum said with a loud laugh, scooping him up and swinging the child around before tickling him. Evoking loud giggles and protests from the child as he squealed in delight, with loud shouts of 'Papa! No!'. Jaebum shifted the child in his arms, with Youngjae snuggling into the crook of his shoulder. Despite being at the tender age of two, Youngjae already shared many similarities with Jinyoung and it was adorable, to say the least. It never helped Jaebum's cause when they both pouted at him, Jinyoung knowing that Jaebum already had a hard time saying no to him. It didn't help that their son had the same pouty lips, and smile lines when he smiled.   
>    
>  Jaebum pushed opened the door to their bedroom, raising a brow when he doesn't find Jinyoung in their bedroom. He places Youngjae onto their bed, before pushing open the ajar door of their bathroom. He notices Jinyoung staring blankly at the pair of jeans in his hands, lips pursed with a blank expression. The younger didn't look upset, so that was somewhat positive. Jaebum wound his arms around Jinyoung's now slender waist, nosing at the younger's neck.  
>    
>  "What are you doing Nyoungie?"
> 
> The younger takes a deep breath, his eyelids fluttering open. Jinyoung calmly folded the fabric, before placing it on the sink - meeting Jaebum's gaze through the mirror.   
>    
>  "Hyung. I can't fit into these anymore." Jinyoung replies softly, turning to look at Jaebum with a soft smile, and a knowing look in his eyes. Jaebum frowns a little at Jinyoung's tender tone - expecting the younger to be frustrated and not anticipating the tender look in Jinyoung's eyes. The gears turned in Jaebum's head before a light bulb went off - the elder's gaze lighting up as he looked at Jinyoung in astonishment.  
>    
>  "Are you sure Jinyoungie? I know we talked about having another child but-"  
>    
>  Jaebum was cut off abruptly with Jinyoung pressing a kiss to his lips, in his hand was a positive pregnancy test. Jaebum's gaze watered, as he held the test in his hand; smiling softly at Jinyoung. Jinyoung's second pregnancy was a lot smoother than the first, resulting in his pregnancy being undetected for the first three months. Both Jaebum and Jinyoung were wary of how Youngjae would take to the news of having to share his parent's attention - with the child enjoying undivided attention from Jaebum, Jinyoung and even his uncles alike. To their absolute surprise, their son was ecstatic at the prospect of having a sibling. Jaebum treasured the moments which Youngjae would babble to Jinyoung's belly about his day - telling the new baby about all his toys and how he'll be a great older brother.  
>    
>  One Saturday evening, after tucking Youngjae in for the night, Jaebum turned around to see Jinyoung with a small amused grin on his lips. The younger approaching Jaebum and wrapping his arms around the elder's waist, asking a question that Jaebum had forgotten cleanly about.  
>    
>  "Jaebum-ah I've been meaning to ask you about it, what did happen to my favourite pair of jeans?"  Jaebum turned towards the younger, a look of mock innocence and confusion on his features. A lie that Jinyoung saw through easily, the grin on the younger's face stretching wider.  
>    
>  "What jeans?"  
>    
>  "I've searched everywhere but under that pile of old clothes. You didn't bury it under there did you?"  
>    
>  Jaebum's silence answered Jinyoung's question for him and the younger muffled his laughter in Jaebum's shoulder, shoulders shaking with the waves of laughter. Both of them dissolved in muffled chuckles to avoid waking Youngjae, who was sleeping peacefully with his dinosaur plushie. Jinyoung hit Jaebum in the chest, cheeks tinted pink from laughing so hard - before whispering softly.
> 
>   
>  "I love you, you dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially done with this little-chaptered fic! I'm actually really happy with how it turned out! Thank you to all of you who've read, commented and left kudos on this! it meant a lot to me for ya'll to enjoy my work - what started out as a little drabble became a full-length story! I hope that this gave you a better impression of the whole ABO trope, seeing that it wasn't just about the smut! Thank you so much for dedicating your time and energy to read this! Once again, leave a comment telling me what you thought! I'll see ya'll around - when I post my next GOT7 work. Have a wonderful week ahead mates!
> 
> aLsO I'm @pettypeachie on Twitter!


End file.
